Mii Mission
by General Blastoise
Summary: The story takes place beyond the screens of our current generation Nintendo consoles, the Nintendo Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS. Our story is told by me, and presented by my Mii, E-Genius. The whole story is about me and my friends on a mission to stop an intruding hacker, Grem Deicsa, a very dangerous hacker, who intends to transform the Mii World into QR and Hack Codes.
1. Part 1: The Objective

**Mii Mission**

 **Prologue**

You know how Miis are avatars created to bare a striking resemblance to the player, players, or lots of other people, right? Miis are meant to be charming and caring as their appearance shows. But if possible, they will fight if anything terrible happens or if they do it for completion. They began the ability to "fight" in Tomodachi Life, but the main game that allowed them to fight was Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U. So yeah, but these Miis are in danger from a mad hacker who thinks Miis are boring, a person by the name of Grem Deicsa.

 **Part 1: The Objective**

Miis are always having fun being in games that include them as playable, like Mario Kart, Wii Sports, and more. But what allows them to play is the one and only Mii Maker. But let's go inside of the components. The Mii Maker is really known as Mii Maker HQ. They decided to reorganize their company name Mii Channel to Mii Maker in order to save money, and the key building is Mii Maker HQ. The leader of Mii Maker is the President of Nintendo, Satoru Iwata. I was one of the members of Mii Maker HQ, of course, all Miis are. I, E-Genius, am a Mii that is sort of a "watch dog", wanting to keep the Mii Maker World safe. But all that will change when Mii Maker HQ calls me for terrible news coming up. They contacted me through a built in comm on my arm cannon, as I'm dressed in a High-Tech Armor (Mii Gunner costume in SSB4), with my favorite color white, though it is colored silver instead of white. I am also wearing a Ninja Headband, for I love ninjas, as I'm inspired by them. As I went in Mii Maker HQ, Satoru Iwata, was standing up, straight and tall, arms crossed behind his back, and began to speak in a disturbed emotion.

"Greetings E-Genius. I'm glad you came in the nick of time. I'm afraid we have some terrible troubles coming up", he said.

I stood up tall with my arm cannon ready for anything, saying, "Yes sir? What' cha got for "Mii"? Hehe"

He snickered at the bad pun I made up. But he cleared his throat and came back to the topic. "We know that the Phillips dispute has finally resolved, but we got another problem on our hands. We will turn you over to Reggie Fils-Amie for the info and objectives."

Reggie Fils-Amie is the Nintendo of America president, as there are presidents of Nintendo in different regions, with Satoru Iwata as the President of Nintendo itself.

"Thank you Mr. Iwata. E-Genius, another disputer is making a huge appearance by the name of Grem Deicsa, but unlike Phillips, he doesn't intend to finish a dispute unless he, himself, wins. He wants to win very persistently. His goal is to remove Miis forever."

I stood there in awe, tightening my arm cannon very tightly. I wondered very carefully on why such a thing could happen. I then asked him, "Why would he do that? What could this mean for the Nintendo in real life? What will they think? How will the fans react?"

Reggie began to clear his throat. "Well... we Miis are thinking about that too. But we got something that might give us a clue. He is hacking in our control center so he could appear inside our world, but disguised as one of our Miis. He doesn't intend to reveal himself until he won his goal."

I then asked with total concern, "You mean he used a QR Code to download a random Mii and hacked his way through?! How could he..."

Reggie then answered with desire to catch this guy, "It appears so. But in order to find him, you must look around on anything suspicious. We must catch this guy if we are going to save Mii Maker, which means saving Nintendo from total elimination of every single one of the Miis, including you."

I began to make a heroic frown, as it's a look for bringing hope and justice. I was about to head off, when something stopped me. "But I have a question. How am I supposed to find this Mii with so many other Miis looking exactly the same as the other ones?", I asked in nervousness.

"Ok. We will help you with that. We will turn you over to one of our best key people in Nintendo. He specializes in tech support. Over to you Masahiro Sakurai.

Masahiro Sakurai made some of the best games of Nintendo, including Kid Icarus, Kirby, and of course, Super Smash Bros.

He spoke only Japanese, so I turned on my translator imbedded in my Ninja Headband, making efficient feedback. He also turned on his translator, but imbedded in his headset that has Kirby on the side of it.

He began to speak. "We have made an adjustment to your arm cannon, making it have tracking abilities. Like in Super Smash Bros., there is always a Player 1, 2, 3, and 4 above the designated players. But this type of device is more effective because it'll tell you what appears very strangely. It picks up specialized unordinary waves what we call "hack waves", emitting very dark green background with tons of white lines of words. It'll be easy thanks to the 3DS update we had that removed the NINJHAX hack that we used to have. Very few people hacked now, so it'll be easier for you now."

I let out a relieved sign. I thought I was gonna get a glitch ache, but it really made a huge weight off my shoulders. It wasn't gonna be easy due to having millions of Miis around the world. But I suddenly had an idea.

"Mr. Iwata, did you inform the rest of the Miis that are members around the world? I can't find this guy if he is in a different region. Some places are kind of region blocked."

Mr. Iwata was shocked he didn't think of that. He usually makes Nintendo Directs, but he has been busy doing paperworks these days. He then made the decision.

"I totally forgot about that. I apologize. I almost got you wound up traveling around the world. Lucky for you, I'll get another one of our best key person to do a Nintendo Mii Direct to give the other members the same objective."

He began to sit down and immediately pressed the announcer button. He began to call one of the most famous game creators of the whole world.

"Attention! Attention! Mr. Miyamoto, report to the main conference office please!"

I sat down and played my 3DS, just like you see on the Friend Code tab on the 3DS menu. It shows Miis, but also what they're playing, showing Miis with 3DS'. Then, through the two doors that are automatic, a Mii version of the one and only Shigaru Miyamoto, the one who started Mario and lots of what Nintendo has to offer.

Both Mr. Miyamoto and Mr. Iwata were speaking Japanese, but with the translator on, it wasn't any trouble. I closed my 3DS, putting it to sleep to save power, and began to listen in.

"Mr. Iwata, you needed me?", he asked in confusion.

"Yes", he said. "E-Genius requested we do a Nintendo Mii Direct to inform the other members of Mii Maker HQ around the world about finding the person who hacked into our control center, allowing him to be in our world. They need to be equipped with the specialized Mii tracker Mr. Sakurai installed to E-Genius."

"Oh of course", he replied. "I'd be happy to help. We do indeed need to inform every member so we can rest easy without having to pay for the trips for E-Genius, eh?. Let's do it!"

I almost snickered at the "pay for trips for me", but I knew too sure this situation will scare me. I began to ask, "Mr. Iwata, when shall I start?"

He looked at me with a confused concern, but it popped into his head. "Oh sorry...I've been caught up doing this, I almost forgot. You may start whenever. Remember, use the tracker Sakurai implanted in your arm cannon. While we do the Nintendo Mii Direct for the rest of the members worldwide, it'll be time for you to go "directly" to him."

I knew that was a pun every time he does every Nintendo Mii Direct. I then dashed off with pure bravery and perseverance. It's time to put a stop to Grem Deicsa's plan once and for all.


	2. Part 2: The Recruitment

**Part 2: The Recruitment**

I began to finally walk out of the room, having nothing but boldness within my veins. I walked past the busy Miis that keep standing straight and tall. Every room that has Miis standing means that they are waiting for their players to choose one of them for editing or just to look at them up close. I smiled at them, but was disappointed that they were in torture of standing there and being carried around like they are action figures or something. Heh... strange how some Miis stare at the player or stare at the wiggling Mii being carried around. Well... time to move on to my mission.

I walked towards the elevator, since I was at the 4th bottom floor. When I went in, I bumped into three Miis I knew very well.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't my very close Internet friends! Hello Phoenix, Black, and DJ Thunder", I shouted in delight.

"Hey E-Genius", Phoenix said.

"Hi, E-Genius. Don't worry, I'm still looking for that Shiny Froakie/Frogadier", Black said.

"Oh don't worry too much about it. I'm having much more fun in Super Smash Bros. 3DS", I said as if I rather move Pokemon aside. "And how about you, DJ Thunder?"

"Great! Having good fun now that we know you are able to chat with us again!", he said joyfully.

"So E-Genius", Phoenix said, "What'cha up to this time?"

As we all went in the elevator, I began to say, "I'm on a mission to bring a hacker to justice. The tricky part is...he could be anywhere in Mii World."

"Is there anything we could do to help?", Phoenix asked. She has always been checking on me, which I'm very grateful for that.

"Hmm... If only I knew. Oh... wait. That's it! You three can be my partners! I do need some assistance. After all, how can I look everywhere without multiple trackers?"

"We'd be happy to help", said Black.

"Ooh yeah! We gonna get' cha HackAttack!", DJ Thunder said in excitement, but he then got a confused look on his face. He asked, "Uh... What's his name?"

"Grem Deicsa", I said as the elevator doors opened. "He appears to be a cold-blooded hacker with an achievement to obtain: elimination of every single Mii forever."

The trio looked in awe, jaws dropping like they been stung by a bee or something.

"That's terrible!", Phoenix exclaimed.

"NO NO NO! That can't happen", DJ Thunder exclaimed like the shout was heard from space.

"Everyone, stay calm", Black said as if he knew everything is going to be ok. "We'll get that hacker, won't we, E-Genius?"

We all walked out of the motion-sensored double doors. I wondered for a minute, but I came to a conclusion. "If anyone thinks I'm not gonna put a stop to this, they better think twice. I am going to stop this hacker, even if I have to run over 1000 miles to get to him. I am built on stamina, but sadly, so is he. But neither rain, hail, snow, lava, tornadoes, or even explosions will stop me from catching this low life down. If anyone objects to that, you'll be long gone before you wish you changed your mind."

The three began to have little tears, but DJ Thunder produced the most tears.

"That... was great...couldn't have done it better myself", DJ said with happy tears. "I'm ready to help."

"Me too", Black said.

"We'll be with you to the end", Phoenix said with confidence.

"Alrighty. But first, you three must be equipped", I said.

The three nodded and went back in to get dressed like the way I am. I sat outside meditating to clear everything that stresses me, like where in the world to find this hacker. I suddenly remembered flashbacks of when I was in Smash Bros.


	3. Part 3: The Flashback

**Part 3: The Flashback**

 _There I was, awaiting for the announcer to call out the countdown. I was still in the respawning room. I was definitely ready to take on whoever the opponent is. After 8 years of waiting, ever since 2006, I was finally in Super Smash Bros. For 3DS. It's time to battle. it was a 2 minute Free-For-All battle, no items, but customizations. The respawnation teleport was reacting to me until it made me disappear in less than a second._

 _The announcer began to countdown. "3", he began._

 _I appeared on the stage, The Battlefield, first, since Player 1 comes out first._

 _"2", the announcer continued._

 _Player 2 came out next. The opponent was everyone's favorite plumber, Mario. He was the only opponent I was going to face against._

 _"1", the announcer continued. His voice grew louder to bring up suspense. Mario and I looked at each other heating up for the battle._

 _"GO!", the announcer finished._

 _I began to run towards Mario, but he did the same, but at me. I began to use my Grenade Launcher Special, triggering a tiny explosive grenade launched out of my arm cannon. It didn't work. Mario was equipped with a yellow sheet that can flip projectiles and even opponents around. I got hit, but I'm still moving. My damage was at 18%, while his was 0%. I knew then he reflects projectiles, so used a more suitable. The old trick: grabbing._

 _I got up, ran with no trouble, and quickly grabbed him before he could bring out his mat. I was lucky. But I had to throw him or else, he'll break free and take no damage. I threw him to the left side of the stage, then dashed towards him and side smashed him. Flames came out of my arm cannon being triggered like an explosive. He flew off the stage, but had enough distance to recover._

 _He grabbed the left ledge, with a damage of 25%. He was not gonna give up. He was, after all a CPU (Computer Player). He got on his feet, I was steady, and the crowd cheered me on._

 _"Mii! Mii! Mii!", the crowd cheered, then let out a chant that felt like the ground shaking._

 _I was appreciated by the helpful cheer, but the cheer of the player is limited to 3 times. Well... time to keep battling. I kept on my toes, and began to use my Side Special, Stealth Burst. It was a tiny, never seen, mini missile that can keep going until you release the Special button. It hit Mario, with him taking 12% damage, with a total of 37% of damage on him. He flew like 5 feet in the air, but got back on his feet._

 _He began to run up to me and was using a giant Fireball that is slow, but can hit multiple times. It was dangerous. But it didn't hit me. He's too stupid to realize I activated my Down Special, the Echo Reflector. It was a pinkish hexagonal-shaped energy shield that can reflect projectiles, and even hit opponents if close after it's activated. This time, HE took damage. Multiple ones in fact. He was no match for me. He took 16% of damage from the multiple hits, with a total of 53% damage._

 _This was the right time to begin to knock him off the stage completely. I ran with all my might, began to side- smash him, but he dodged, and began HIS side- smash, producing flames out of his hands, triggered like a big punch gonna hit your face. I was hit pretty hard, being hit of stage, but not off- screen._

 _I grabbed the ledge, and dodged him before he could hit me, and grabbed him quick, throwing him off- stage. Suddenly, the timer was almost done, and I quickly jumped just when the announcer gave out the time call._

 _"5", the announcer called out. I jumped to perform my aerial down smash. "4, 3, 2", he called out. I finally hit Mario, hitting him with a meteor effect, a meteor smash. He was finally KO'ed, producing a large blueish blast called a KO Blast. Knocked him out just when the announcer called out, "1, TIME!"_

 _It was over. The screen paused, but so did I. Then, the screen picture shattered like glass, and out I came, showing off my arm cannon as I was victorious._

 _The announcer began to call out enthusiastically, "The winner is... Mii!"_

 _I smiled with delight, showing no other expressions on my face. I was glad I won my very first fight. But I knew it wasn't the last. Some battles I won, but some battles I loose. But it's only a game, right?_


	4. Part 4: The Chase

**Part 4: The Chase**

I finally got that flashback memory out of my head, focusing on where this hacker is located. I was going to take a short nap, but the Hack Waves Tracker caught my whole attention. It beeped very loud, maybe as loud as a plane. Luckily, it beeped in my earbud, making no one hear it.

It pointed about 100 ft to the target. I wanted to wait for the trio to come back, but you know what they say, "Work always comes first". I got up from the ledge of the small flower garden, prepped my arm cannon, and moved at the direction the tracker pointed to.

"Guys, forgive me for leaving so soon", I whispered, being sorry for myself.

I was just getting close to him, but when I looked at his face, it made me in shock.

"WHAT?! Mr. Iwata?!", I shouted in a very confused expression.

"Yes, E-Genius?", Mr. Iwata called.

"No not you. This guy's disguised as you, sir", I said, clearing things up.

Mr. Iwata was shocked extremely, but got very, very angry at the impostering hacker. "Wha- HE STOLE MY FACE! OH THAT DOUBLE CROSSER!"

The hacker heard his voice from E-Genius's earbud, and suddenly ran for his life.

I quickly ran after him, strutting with all my heart and soul. "Hey you! Stop! In the name of Nintendo, you are under arrest!"

He ignored me, as a criminal always does. "You want to get me, then come and get me, Mii brat!", he said teasingly.

I kept running towards him, as we went past the Mii Force building, where I began to be a member of Mii Maker HQ. He ran so fast, I can't see him. I ran with Mii stamina, but unfortunately, he did too.

I quickly contacted the trio for assistance. "Phoenix, Black, DJ Thunder, come in! Respond please!"

Phoenix picked up his signal. "Oh hello, E-Genius. What's u-"

I interrupted. "Sorry, but I need your help! I found the hacker, but he's running away from me! We need to corner him somehow! Get geared up and head for each entrance of the city! That's the best way to keep him from escaping! Hurry!"

The trio began to proceed to the Super Smash Bros. Customization Room.

Phoenix, the creative, photo inspirational artist, was suited up in the ever locked-and-loaded powerhouse Mii Gunner, the Standard Variation, wearing no hair accessory or anything on her face, except her gleaming smile. Yep, an arm cannon, steady aim, what's more to ask for?

Black, the bold, strategic specialist was dressed up in the silent, graceful, and skilled Mii Swordfighter, the Cybernetic Variation, wearing the head-shielded Mii Force Helmet. He is sure to surprise any enemies through quiet counterattacks.

DJ Thunder, the energetic, friendly, weapon less, but never afraid to fight as a "party" to him, was cladded up in the sheer forced, up-close-combatted Mii Brawler, the Biker Gear Variation, with the headache-protected Football Helmet. He will show everyone his cool melee moves.

The trio left their room and proceeded to the three entrances E-Genius explained. From there, they will close in on the hacker.

I kept chasing at the hacker, but he knew they both have unlimited stamina. We just past the eShop Building, the biggest building of the world, reaching more stories the more new downloadable games are released.

I couldn't let him run from my sight, but suddenly, we ran into a lot of Miis, and when there's a lot of Miis, that means we ran into the Mii Plaza, the center of Mii Maker World. There were thousands, and even billions of Miis made. He wasn't hard to find. It's so funny. I looked around me, seeing a Mii of George Clooney, Abe Lincoln, Chimpanzees, some guys trying to be Mario and Luigi, and lots more.

I couldn't get through everyone fast enough. He managed to get through, while I was still trying to get through.

"Hahahaha!", Grem shouted exclaimly. "So long, Mii meathead!"

He ran with joy and schemely. He thought he was free, but then, DJ Thunder jumped right on top of his head, making him dizzy. Then, Black and Phoenix jumped in to corner the hacker, forming a circle with DJ Thunder to close in on him.

"It's over, "Grem-lin'", DJ Thunder said excitingly.

"Are you insulting my human name?!", he asked angrily.

"Let me tell you something. You ain't human at all.", Phoenix said as a counter talk.

"In the name of Nintendo, you are under arrest", Black said.

"NEVER!", Grem said, jumping over Phoenix.

"Uh oh. The cornered rat jumped over the cats...", DJ Thunder said in a sad tone.

"I ESCAPED! I ESCAPED!", Grem said happily.

He forgot that I was almost out, when all of the sudden, he ran into me, ramming into my plate of armor.

BAM!

He fell over, knocked unconsciously.

"Boy, you sure served him a "plate" of sturdiness", DJ Thunder said.

"Let's take a picture of ourselves, capturing the hacker", Phoenix said anxious for this to be memorable.

They got together, waiting for the X or Y button to be pressed. All of the sudden, a guy appeared with a blonde beard, tuxedo dressed, and with a black top hat.

"Oh boy. We have a reference from the Earthbound game...", I said sarcastically.

But he only said the last part of the dialogue from Earthbound.

"Alright! Look at the camera! Say... fuzzy pickles!", he said excitingly.

The trio and I looked at the camera.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand!", I said, referring to my voice sounding like the announcer of SSB4.

CH CHA!

"I could rule the world with this kind of talent!", a Mii said, referencing from Tomodachi Life while taking snapshots from a bush.

The trio and I put Mii cuffs on the hacker and took him in the Mii Maker HQ Interrogation Room. The chase was done, but what will happen next?


	5. Part 5: The Interrogation

**Part 5: The Interrogation**

As we took the hacker, Grem Deicsa, to the interrogationroom, Mr. Iwata was already waiting for him, itching to yell and throw chairs around, at the imposter.

"Boy", DJ Thunder said. "And I thought I wasn't gonna land on his head."

"I guess you can call yourself a "brainstorm" man", I said humorously.

The door opened, we put the hacker down in the chair, and Mr. Iwata began to speak.

"Why have you hacked in our world? And why are you using my face? What's your desire here? Who are you?", he asked with a joyful and angerly manner, since he uses happy words in his Directs.

"I am Grem Deicsa", he explained. "Former co-worker of Hack-Free Inc. 6'5ft tall, 160 lbs, perfect 20/20 vision. What you see that I am doing is making things right. I desire to eliminate the Miis forever."

"You stole my face! You made a mockery of my face!", he shouted.

He began to slide a chair out from under the table, but before he tosses it, he began to say something.

"Alright chair! I will smash "directly" to you", he said.

He threw the chair, trying to break it, biting on its legs, smashing his head on the back part, looking at it with a smile on the outside, but mad on the inside.

"Wow. The last time he was mad was when the Wii U wasn't making a good start in its debut to the world", Black said, looking at Mr. Iwata strangely.

"I like the Japanese a lot, but this one is outstandingly sturdy", I said.

"Um... You can proceed to the next question sir", Grem said, wanting to get it over with.

"Directly to you! Directly to you! DIRECTLY TO YOU!", Mr. Iwata shouted angrily, tossing two chairs around. He finally rested, asking him another question.

"Why... are you stealing my face?", he asked very sternly.

"Well you could say, "I think I'm turning Japanese! I think I'm turning Japanese! I think so!", he said and sang, referring to the "I think I'm turning Japanese" song.

The trio and I snickered at the joke a little, but continued to watch through the glass window.

Mr. Iwata found that unamusing, wanting an answer quick before he rages as fast as the Bowser rage boiler in Mario Party. Grem then gave him an answer.

"I did that so I could access your main controls", he said. "Look at you Miis. You are defenseless, too much charming beings! You never have a care in the world! The Xbox avatars are more realistic than your puny Miis! And your 3DS is homebrew-free! No hacker freedom on your portable contraption! I want to eliminate Miis because your Miis are nothing! Not just the Miis, but the whole hack-free world! No matter what happens, I will always fulfill my desire and destiny...to end you all!"

The trio, Mr. Iwata, and I stood in question and awe. We were worried about what could happen next.

"Deicsa, is there any accomplices of yours? When I heard your tone, I feel there's more to it than this", he asked concernly.

"Why should I tell you? I'll never spit anything out!", Grem said.

Mr. Iwata was pondering how to get him to answer. I suddenly had the answer, calling Mr. Iwata to huddle with me.

"Mr. Iwata, I know what to do", I said, sparking light to the situation.

"Please. Do tell", Mr. Iwata asked.

"The babies in Tomodachi Life. We could use them to bug his ears and feelings. They are better torture devices because babies cry very loud, at least in stages 2 and 3", I explained.

Mr. Iwata forgot about that. This could be due to being only a "star" to the Nintendo Direct of the game, Tomodachi Life. He's been briefed minimally on the game.

"Good idea. I forgot about that. I was playing with my dog, bathing myself, and went out on a thousand dates with Samus Aran, but never took care of babies. Luckily you four came along", he said.

"Ok. We need a baby, bring it in there, try to get that Disha or Daysa or what's-his-name to talk, then we're home free", DJ Thunder said energetically.

"E-Genius, got any babies in mind?", Black asked.

"As a matter of fact, a Mii friend of mine, Craig Chesster, nicknamed Check-Mate, has a wife, Valery Deimi, and they have a child. My look-alike keeps coming there because the baby is... annoying", I explained.

"So... instead of taking candy from a baby, we take the baby from the candy...uh I mean, from the parents", DJ Thunder said, confused. "Sounds like fun... in a way."

"But won't the parents be disappointed their baby is gone?", Phoenix said, worried inside. "It's like an artwork that's missing a piece. You can't love an artwork without something special there..."

"No worries. I think Craig is a good friend of mine", I said. "But-"

"Yeah yeah", DJ Thunder interrupted. "You're gonna say, "What do you think about me and King's Queen or knocked down pawn or blah blah?" What's next?"

"Uh... yeah. You kinda got it... uh right", I said, trying to be on track. "Mr. Iwata, please ask Check-Mate and Valie to bring their baby. My look-alike is actually sleeping. If we hurry up with the interrogation, we might have enough time to send the baby back before my look-alike notices."

"You got it", he said, about to push the announce button. "Attention! Tomodachi Life personal request! Craig Chesster and Valery Deimi, please report to Main Mii Room with your child!"

We heard the "ding-dong", and the three entered.

"I'm Valery Deimi", she said. "My nickname is Valie. My birthday is-"

"Uh I'm afraid we'll have to hold that for Edit Mii on your Tomodachi Life session", I said frantically.

"I'm Craig Chesster", he said. "My nickname is-"

"Yeah yeah. Crack-Messter and all", DJ Thunder said, wanting to get this over with. "To the point please!"

"We want to use your child, Dyminew, for a while", I asked.

"So will you play with-", he said.

"YES! YES! WE LIKE TO PLAY WITH HER!", DJ Thunder shouted.

The baby suddenly wined and cried. This was a surprising position DJ Thunder put them into. But it is just what they need to make Grem spill the beans.

"Uh... thank you?", Craig said, making a puzzled face.

Phoenix picked up the baby, and they all went in the interrogation room.

"Ugh... what's that noise?!", Grem said in shock and annoyance.

"This is Dyminew", Black said.

"If you don't answer this question", Phoenix said.

"We will make the baby uncomfortable and continue to cry and wine until you answer", I said.

"So bro", DJ Thunder said. "Mind spilling the beans and tell us who ya workin for or teamed up with?"

"You don't scare me", Grem said, being brave to face what's coming.

We rubbed the baby's bad spot and she cried loud.

"Now?", I asked Grem.

"Uh... No. No."

We rubbed it again, this time, we continued on and on.

"Now bro?", DJ Thunder asked.

"Ugh! NO! NO WAY! YOU CANT GET THROUGH MY HEAD!", Grem shouted, trying to plug his ear.

"You asked for it", Black said.

The baby was crying so loud, you could just imagine the world hearing it.

"UGH! NO! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE WITH GIGABYTES ON TOP!", Grem shouted, wanting peace in his mind.

We rubbed the baby's best spots and did a few pickaboos. The baby was calm and drowsy. DJ Thunder rubbed its belly, making her gas a bit.

"Ugh... DJ!", I shouted.

"Woops... she must be part of Wario's fan club", DJ Thunder said, making a sense of humor, as always.

"So, you gonna talk, or do you want us to do this again, only worser?", I asked Grem.

"Ok...ok. I can't stand hearing gong bells and meteorite explosions combined in my head...", Grem said. "I'm really the leader, but I have an army of mine. They are Mii sized viruses that's not seen by real humans, but seen by Miis. They can't destroy Miis, but can destroy the main components of stabilizing a Miis existence. This is due to because a Mii only survives as long as the Mii 4Live (Sm4sh pun) is active. If that goes, the Mii or Miis go along with that."

All of us stood in shock. I never knew such weaponry could change not just the world, but the universe expanding in and the outside worlds among them.

"Let me ask you this", I said. "What do you call these things? Where are they? When do they attack?"

"These things are what I call the MegaMicros. They are Mega Machinery Meltdown Microscopic Matter Medax. Medax is my very own creation. It's a component that enhances the MegaMicros powers to rip through only machinery. They operate a special code that is like a computerized pick lock, but going through the walls instead of your everyday key locks of the control console. They also have built in weapons system, consisting of your so called "Mii Fighters'" weaponry. They will injure yall, but not destroy you. Well... unless their intentions relies on you all. They already attacked on the other side of the planet. They plan to come around here."

"Wait. You're saying that these MegaMicros, have a mind of their own?!", I asked.

"Their AI chip has been supremely suppressed, and apparently triggered an independent control system within their chips", Grem said. "Their goals have been to eliminate the control system that stabilizes the Miis' existence. But they came up with their own strategies instead of my own strategy. They could split up, go in groups, or just March in one army with no stop."

"Well... pretty clever tactics they built themselves", Black stated. "So our best bet is to guard the city. But where is their source of movement? They can't move without a power supply center, could they?"

"Actually, it's possible", I said. "This is a computer world. It's the outside world that they can't survive without power supplies. As long as this world is active, so are beings in it, even the MegaMicros."

"So how are we gonna beat all em walking droid dumbos?", DJ Thunder asked.

"They do have an HQ they set up", Grem said. "You can easily find it, but-"

Suddenly, the Red Alert Alarm sounded all over the building.

"ALERT! ALERT! We got incoming! An army that is splitting into three is charging at Mii 1 City!"

"Uh oh... a mimicry of Warrior's way", I said, being upset.

"Grem, why don't you like Miis? Really. Why?", Phoenix asked, wanting to hit a soft spot in Grem's heart.

"... Well... they don't look cool at all. Miis don't have lots of importance in the world. All you see in them are just background characters, image profiles, and Streetpass junk", Grem said, starting to loosen his anger. "I'm not trying to be bad, but they aren't even mascots of anything, nor their own companies."

"Grem, listen", I butted in. "Miis are way important most often than you know it. This outfit is from Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U. Did you know that the Miis are called the main representatives of the Super Smash Bros. universe?"

Grem started to catch on what I was saying.

"And Mario Kart 7 and Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed, you play Miis as actual racers. Miis are important there too."

Grem began to turn his frown into a straight line mouthed sorrowed face.

"So you see, Miis are important", I continued. "When I look at you, you seem to not have an eye for things you don't usually see. You... dont have to remove your face."

Grem began to have slight tears.

"Miis are important and amazing, because you are one of them", I said with a slight smile. "If you aren't there as one, they aren't there at all. Miis exist not just because of a system, but also, because of me, them, and YOU."

Grem's tears began to multiply. "Huh... I never knew of such things", he said, crying a bit. "I did all of this because I never knew them so much. I wish I could fix all of this. I am sorry I did all of this... what can I do to undo this? And after all of this, I'll leave..."

"You don't have to leave", I said.

Everyone else was looking at me like that was a bad idea. But Phoenix agreed with a smile.

"Dude! How long did you fight the Dark Lord?", DJ Thunder asked in shock.

"He can stay, as long as he's a real Mii", I said. "And also, tell us how to get rid of these hordes."

"Ok. Let me switch into a real Mii first please", Grem said, standing up in total goodness.

We started to nod, and clapped to bring in the circular curtains, the ones used to change clothes in Tomodachi Life.

"Alrighty! I'm an official Mii! Now here's what you do", Grem said in happiness.

He huddled with us to explain the plan.

What will their plan be? What will happen to our heroes? What's the fate of the new Mii, Grem Deicsa?


	6. Part 6: The Staged

**Part 6: The Staged**

We all were being ready for our first ever war. Tomodachi Life, Pilotwings Resort, Pokemon Rumble, and lots of other gaming departments that contained Miis, were being reported to the Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U department to get suited up, cladded up, and dressed up for an all-for-one-and-one-for-all war. Strangely enough, the audience room was identical to the audience room in Tomodachi Life; and it was actually. Mr. Iwata asked the Tomodachi Life director to move the stage to the SSB department. Well at least it has much more style to it.

Mr. Iwata, Reggie Filsmech, and Sakurai were linded up sideways with Mr. Iwata standing behind the mic stand. Grem stood behind Mr. Iwata. Phoenix, Black, DJ Thunder, and I sat next to each other at the corner seats. All the Miis were the audiences, but won't be for long, as they'll be like the trio and I: fighters.

"Attention! Attention! Please simmer down!", Mr. Iwata said.

Silence took over the room in a few seconds.

"Thank you", Mr. Iwata said with his usual smile on his face.

"You're welcome!", the audience apparently shouted.

Mr. Iwata cleared his throat. "Yes. Yes", he continued. "Ahem... well I asked you all here because there is a crisis here in Mii Maker World. Grem Deicsa was the cause of it, but it turns out he is what you call a tragic villain."

The audience wondered what that meant.

"Mr. Iwata", one Mii in the audience shouted. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Well sir", Mr. Iwata said. "A tragic villain is a villain that doesn't intend to be a villain. More like a forced-to-be-villain or a villain who does that for someone he/she cares to not let go. So this person really didn't want to be evil, but the reason he did so was because he barely saw Miis at all. So in continuation of this, he sent out these hack drone figures called MegaMicros. These things are targeting our control system that stabilizes every single one of us' existence."

The audience began to panic. Lots of chants of frightens and shout echoes in the whole room.

"We're doomed! We are done for! WE RE GOING TO DIE!", the audience shouted.

"Everyone! Please calm down! We aren't dead yet!", Mr. Iwata shouted, attempting to calm everyone down.

The audience suddenly turned from frightened to happy.

"YAY! WE AREN'T GOING TO DIE!", the audience shouted.

"I can finally see my look-alike's world!", one Mii said.

The audience looked at that Mii in strange wonder.

"What? Might not be possible, but at least we won't die, right?", that Mii said.

The audience began saying yeses and I agrees and trues. Then, The audience began to cheer again.

Mr. Iwata wasn't really amused. He began to tap the mic for attention.

"Please everyone! It's required to have your attention please!", Mr. Iwata shouted in the mic.

The audience wasn't listening, as they were shouting for joy and chatting towards each other. I seen lots of paper airplanes flying around too.

I decided to use a method to get everyone's attention. I turned on my arm cannon and shot one grenade in the air. It exploded while in the air, loud enough to quiet everyone. The audience sat in silence, nothing that can be heard.

"Thank you, E-Genius", Mr. Iwata said in delight. "Now, listen up everyone. We need to get suited up, dressed up, and cladded up to push back the enemy. Now, we can't win this ourselves to protect you, since we are outnumbered. If you and your families and friends pitch in, we can stop the enemies from targeting our control system. Everyone is able to join us, young or old. It doesn't matter. As long as you are a Mii. Anything is possible if you are you. Believe you can do this. Believe in your friends, families, and loved ones. Let me ask you this one question: Are you with us?"

The audience stood up in sheer will.

"YEAH!", the audience shouted.

"For Mii Maker World!", one of the Miis shouted.

"I'll join in for our world!", another Mii said.

"I'll stand by my friends!", another Mii said.

The audience made a cheer that seemed to be heard even from space.

"Alrighty!", Mr. Iwata said. "Masahiro Sakurai, if you please."

As usual, he spoke only Japanese, but we can understand him.

"Listen up!", he said. "Your seats will take you down to the Customization Room. We have unlocked every costume and hats, so choose whatever you want. Meet us to the north entrance of the city to receive orders. As usual, you can take your time, but make it as quick as you can, for they could be here any minute-"

Suddenly, lots of hard knocks were hitting the front doors of the audience room.

"Mr. Iwata, all the Miis are here. Who's out...uh...there?", Phoenix asked, having shivers up her spine.

"Oh no! SAKURAI, THE SWITCH! GET THE MIIS DOWN THERE!", I shouted, desperate to get the Miis suited up.

He hit the switch very quickly. The mysterious knocks silenced.

DJ Thunder was relieved and began to say, "Phew...that scared m-",

BOOM!

The blast totaled the doors and in came the MegaMicros.

"How did?", Black said quietly.

"It appears they snuck in through the main sewer lines!", Reggie said, looking at the holographic schematic map computer on his watch.

We stood still, hoping they wouldn't see them.

"Scanning. Scanning. Scanning", one of the MegaMicros said. "Thermal scanner detects Heat waves! Begin fire!

"TO THE BACK DOORS!", DJ Thunder shouted.

We ran fast as we could, while the MegaMicros ran after us.

The backstage was a pretty small place, but that was good. We didn't have to run far towards the doors.

"YAY! I CAN LIVE TO PARTY ON!", DJ Thunder shouted in delight.

Mr. Iwata got his key out, shaking in fear. He began to put it in the lock, but he was having trouble concentrating.

"Oh come on! WORK! WORK! Ok, that's it!", he shouted, beginning to do his usual signature rage.

"Oh brother...here we go again...", Black said quietly.

"DIRECTLY TO YOU! DIRECTLY TO YOU! D-I-R-C-T-L-Y TO YOU!", Mr. Iwata shouted smashing the door.

He hit it so much, his foot hit the key, making it break.

"Oh great! Now we are totally trapped", Phoenix said.

The MegaMicros began to close in at the backstage.

I was starting to feel scared. So in return, I decided to sacrifice myself by shooting the door with at least ten plasma bullet shots.

"Guys, go now!", I shouted.

They were all in awe at me.

"NO! Not without you!", Phoenix shouted.

"You know I won't die! You said so yourself! And if I die, at least I did it for you all!", I shouted. "Now scram for your lives! My Echo Reflector will keep bouncing back their shots, but you must move!"

"Dude, your CRAZY!", DJ Thunder shouted.

The MegaMicros moved closer, holding out their guns along their arms.

"Target lock! Aim at giant heat waved proportion!", one of them said.

I couldn't stand seeing my friends standing there waiting for me, making themselves easy targets to the enemies. I pushed all of them out of the doors, having lots of hallways.

"Ok. You're all in. Now go!", I shouted.

They were feeling sorry for me, but they knew they had to listen. They ran and never looked back, except the trio.

"Don't worry guys. We'll be with each other again. Just go for me, please?", I said to them.

They nodded and ran with their lives.

"Alright. Now you called my head a giant proportion!? Says the tin heads of no living selves! YAAAA!", I began to shout at the MegaMicros.

The others ran with their lives through each hallways. Phoenix, Black, and DJ Thunder regretted for leaving E-Genius, but they knew he is strong and fast enough to handle an army.

E-Genius, please survive, the trio whispered together.

Mr. Iwata, Reggie, and Sakurai felt the same.

"That's strange. Where did Grem go?", Phoenix asked, noticing Grem Deicsa was missing.

Mr. Iwata replied with a startled expression, "Oh my! You don't think-"

"Yeah yeah, directly to you", DJ Thunder replied sarcastically.

"No. Not just him missing, but I seem to lost my... He tricked us!", Mr. Iwata said, now knowing what was going on.

"What?! What?! What did you lose?", Black asked.

"My close-interface switch device to unlock... the control system!"

"And E-Genius was close to his heart... even he was tricked. Oh no! He's back there! We must rescue him!", Phoenix shouted.

What will happen next? Will E-Genius and his friends survive? What plans will Grem Deicsa have for E-Genius?


	7. Part 7: The Truth

** Part 7: The Truth**

The whole group ran to rescue E-Genius when they realized Grem fooled them all along. He staged all what happened at the meeting.

"Come on dudes!", DJ Thunder said. "If we don't hurry up, I won't unleash a secret gaming party with everyone!"

Everyone looked puzzled hearing what he said while running.

"You'll see, but PlayStation and Xbox aren't invited unfortunately. This is family based", he said next.

Right when they past the checkpoint before entering the stage room, the door closed on them.

"Oh drat! Doors shut on us!", Black shouted.

"The best thing to do besides breaking this door down, we must listen in", Sakurai suggested.

As they listened in, I was fighting hard without any pain, except damage gauge within me, like you see in Super Smash Bros.

"Eesh... these guys are as annoying as that Tabuu character in Brawl. How do they keep coming in numbers so fast?!", I shouted, wanting to know what's going on.

Some came from the right side of the stage, and some from the left. Good news was they moved slowly, giving me best aim to shoot em one by one. Bad news was they kept coming with no stop. Yet I'm a Mii, a character with unlimited, yet slow paced ammo.

"Well "Mii" friend, are you done shooting or you wanna die?", a mysterious voice shouted out.

"Ugh...uhh...what? Who said that?", I asked while still shooting and shielding.

"You don't remember me? I met you about a couple of hours or so ago", the voice said. "MegaMicros, disable attack positions please."

The mechs stopped moving, putting both of their arms to their sides. I was wondering very carefully who that voice was. Then, in came a figure from the middle of the stage, through the closed curtains.

I was shocked about who the person was. I began to say, startled about, "No...no...it can't be?!"

"Yes! Yes! It is I, Grem Deicsa! I shall reemerge to fulfill what I came for!", Grem shouted.

"You were behind Mr. Iwata. How did you escape us?", I asked.

"Hahaha! I suppose I shall say the truth", Grem said. "You see, Miis

are a bunch of foolish figures that are just made for appearance, not personality. And even if that were to happen, it would take too much memory from the 3DS itself. You can customize them in SSB for 3DS sure, but they are super quiet. Never talk, never use personality, they are just shadows of the rest of the characters. You can't even use them online with anyone! So face it, they're worthless, bunches of downright fools' work! You might as well be wiped from existence! I might have lied that I turned a new leaf, but I told the truth that I am unable to destroy you now. But there's something else I have never told you."

I gave a stern look at him, beginning to wonder what's the next words he's gonna say. "And what might that be?", I said.

He began to laugh as if he had something very dangerous. "These weapons have been modified to, wait for it, KILL YOU!", he shouted.

I was shocked! "Wait a minute! You said these weapons doesn't kill me! That's something else you lied!", I shouted.

"These are the modified weapons I cooked up during the battle, hiding while the guns were shooting", Grem said. "This right here in my hand, the Wi-Fi Modifier, works like a Spotpass event, only the best part, I control it. It didn't take long, since I'm a hacker and all. So when I scanned you with this, I used the bases of you to work out a weakness. So that's it. Well "Mii" friend, any last words?"

I didn't give eye contact. I was just getting ready to release my Echo Reflector.

"Quick! Shoot him! SHOOT HIM NOW!", Grem shouted.

Then suddenly, all the chairs began to make noise, which made Grem halt the robots, wondering what was the noise. I was glad I got my Echo Reflector out, being safe from projectiles.

"Who's out there? Show yourselves!", Grem shouted.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHOW YOURSELF!", a large chant shouted.

"Grr...MegaMicros, use close-combat gear and when this Mii is down, shoot him. I'm checking what's out there.", Grem said.

He walked through the curtains, while I began to move backwards slowly, wandering what to do.

Grem walked through the curtains, when he began looking at a shocking sight, millions and billions of Miis, pointing their guns, swords, and fists at him.

"Uh oh...", Grem said. "Hey all... uh what's up? Gotta go!"

Guns began shooting, but near missed Grem, running behind the curtains.

"Retreat! Retreat!", Grem shouted at the MegaMicros.

"Sir, mission objective completion pending for: eliminate computerized figure", one of the MegaMicros said.

"Well it failed, ok. They can have this E-Genius Mii. We gotta Run! That's an order!", Grem shouted.

"Affirmative. Beginning escape proce- daarrrr..."

Guns began shooting from some Miis walking on stage, shooting some MegaMicros. Grem, all frantic, began escaping through the doors the Miis came in, sneaking in by using one of the MegaMicros climbing capabilities. He escaped with the Miis not looking.

The Miis showed up, shooting every single MegaMicros that's around Mii, uh I mean, me.

"Miis! Just in time!", I said in relief.

"We overheard through secret room cameras. We moved real fast. Sorry for being so late.", one of the Miis said.

"That's ok", I said. "You made it just in time. We gotta mo-"

Suddenly, a knock came from the back doors, making the Miis ready for incoming MegaMicros.

"I'll check it out. Cover "Mii", Miis", I joked.

I began to blast the door, releasing some smoke from the blast fire. It wasn't the MegaMicros. It was my friends.

"E-Genius!", Phoenix shouted in relief.

"We're glad you're alive!", Black said in relief.

"Bro! You made me wait behind the door like...like...a... party pooper!", DJ Thunder said in relief and disappointment.

"I'm glad you said that, Phoenix! Thank you Black! Sorry for making you come late, DJ Thunder."

"You sure we're prepared for battles. But Grem was too...", Mr. Iwata said.

"We need a plan to defeat Grem. But not here, since we were revealed here by him", I said in suggestion.

They nodded in agreement and moved outside, but it took a while to get everyone outside, since there's millions and billions of Miis, compared to two double doors.

What shall they plan next? What will Grem's terrible weapons do to lots of Miis since it can kill Miis?


	8. Part 8: The Safeguard

**Part 8: The Safeguard**

We finally were able to get out of the stage room, going down the hallways, and leaving the SSB building. Mr. Iwata, Reggie Filsmech, and Sakurai directed all the Miis to the Mii Plaza, the main place of the Miis where Streetpass tags contain Miis, and get together here. Phoenix, Black, DJ Thunder, and I were sitting on the fountain. Might've been weird, but the trio kept hugging me. I can tell they missed me a whole bunch since that quick, but felt so long, stage battle.

The audience formed a circle around the fountain, awaiting Mr. Iwata, who walked up to the portable announcer stand, for the announcement. This time, we had guards to block the entrances, but it wasn't enough to hold out the enemies.

"Miis", Mr. Iwata said, "I thank you for your perfect timing to save E-Genius. This is your first victory, but it isn't over yet. You are all dressed, cladded up, and suited up for this. We must work together if we are to defeat the enemies one and for all. That is all I have to say. Again, I thank you extremely. I will hand the mic over to Reggie Filsmech for your objectives. Over to you, Filsmech."

"Thank you, Mr. Iwata", Reggie said. "Now listen, this is a battle that involves sacrifice. The weapons have capabilities to destroy. But if some of you die, we will honor you for you're bravery. Now I know it doesn't mean much, but this is for the real people up there out of our world and beyond-"

"Hang on man! They won't die! I know what to do!", a mysterious voice interrupted.

"You? If so, please advise", Reggie said.

"I am computer geek named Maky. My look-alike is a tech genius, so I am based off of him. You all are familiar to the QR Codes, right?", he said.

The audience relieved in consciousness, even Mr. Iwata.

"Oh... I never thought of that", Mr. Iwata said. "But we don't have enough time to copy everyone in QR Codes... how can we-"

"Sir, we do actually. Well shall I say, we have some time to waste", Maky said.

The audience began wondering what Maky meant, saying lots of I don't knows, what's he sayings, and lots of questionable comments.

"Let me explain", he said. "You can hold down the fort by taking turns. One side will be scanned to be QR Code impliments. The other side will use artillery to guard the city from the MegaMicros without risking themselves to being killed."

The audience nodded, saying lots of yeses, sounds goods, I agrees, and they will do everything for Mii Maker World.

Mr. Sakurai got out his Info3DS app, exclusively for personal only, and calculated the populations. "Hmm... that sounds like it's a great plan. I can make an updated version of the scanner", Sakurai said. "Compared to the world, there's like over 7 billion people. It took 200 years to count that many people. But there's less than that in Mii Maker World. I estimate that using the older version of the QR Code Scanner can scan everyone in...44 years. But if this is updated with improved capabilities, it'll scan in... 200,000 per quarter of a day. All that everyone has to do is sit down in these chairs. The rest will be called to switch around for the other person to get scanned. It'll be extremely confusing, but if I hand out the instructions to all, we will get this over with in no time. Oh wait, I'm saying something stupid. I meant, as quick as possible."

"Ok. The computer genes in you Miis will act as an alarm clock. It programs an invisible lifting mechanism, transporting you to your chair without the longetivity of lining up", he said.

"Alright Miis! We need the Gunners to guard the gates; the Echo Reflectors will act as projectile counter strikes. The rest will shoot back. We will allow the Swordfighters and Brawlers to battle when they're scanned. We don't want to risk your lives when you're not scanned. Ok now get in your places! Move! Move!", Reggie said and shouted.

The Miis began moving to their places. Some Miis moved to the chairs, while the Gunners guarded the gates. Me? Well I'll get my mission I'm sure.

"E-Genius, Phoenix, DJ Thunder, and Black", Mr. Iwata said, "I don't know, but your mission is to find the source of these walking machines."

"But these things are independent...", I said.

"No. Grem mentioned they need chargers to keep them going", Mr. Iwata said. "Look. See this building on my Info3DS. That building up near that volcano-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there, bro! Volcano?! As in hot hot hot?!"

"Sorry, Wii Sports Resort. We probably referenced a volcano from you", I whispered.

"Don't panic. It's not active. That volcano only erupts when we make it do so", Mr. Iwata said.

"Phew. I was afraid I'll be in the hots before I meet some hots", DJ Thunder jokingly said.

"Now, when you enter that building, it'll have numerous sentries, so be stealthily about this", Mr. Iwata said. "Now go fast. Time is at the essence."

"Oh yeah! Takes me back when I played as Snake in Brawl", DJ Thunder shouted.

"DJ Thunder, remember", I said, "this is a stealth mission. We can't jeopardize the mission with any amplification in ours or your volume."

We ran to my spaceship you see in Mii Plaza: Mii Force, and headed out for our mission.

What fate will they hold on to? What shall be the fate of Mii Maker World?


	9. Part 9: The Infiltration

**Part 9: The Infiltration**

Our mission probably requires a lot of fire power, but I knew it will lead us to being killed at an instant. What we need to do is to find a more subtle way in besides knocking politely at the door.

I landed my ship a bit further from the building so it won't be seen. When I, shall I say, 'parked' my ship, I began to use my gun as a schematics insight to show me all the components and security of the building.

"Ok", I said. "According to the schematics, there's an air duct 20 feet left of the big double sensor doors."

"Big double sensor doors?!", DJ Thunder exclaimed. "What is this? Some kind of Super Super Market?!"

"It appears to be for ships or vehicles entering in or out", I said. "But we can't get in there because it has auto sensors only for qualified factions, like their own. But they apparently left an air duct as an alternative way in."

"Puh", DJ Thunder said arrogantly. "The only ships that can fit in that are my action figured ships."

"Ok guys", I began to finish. "We are going to have to go up the mountain way. I know it looks hard, but we need to get up there in a hurry."

"Got it.", Phoenix said.

"Affirmative conclusion to the objective, sir", Black said.

"Why not go up an elevator or something?", DJ Thunder said in disappointment.

We looked at him with a dull stare, but we began to proceed up the mountain. It felt like 3 miles up, which it weren't obviously, but we Miis are capable of infinite energy (not counting the bike race in Wii Sports Resort). But all that we need that's more important is to live in a happy world again, even if it sacrifices us all.

After all that climbing, we made it. DJ Thunder pretty much wanted a better way in, like rock and rolling up there, whipping up a storm on the MegaMicros. We looked from bottom to top at the building, looking like a giant base and from the looks of it, it seems to be over 5 stories high. We awed at it, but we were interrupted by computer noises coming out of the double sensor doors. We quickly and quietly went behind the wall that's about 13 feet from the corner they are peeking from to the air duct.

"Area scanner, proceed", one of them said.

The scanner was on top of the humanoid MegaMicro's head, turning around, beaming a green colored laser grid, scanning the area.

"Scan complete", he said. "Area secured. Activate security sentry drones."

Suddenly, some humanoid and one flying scanner drones came From the entrance. There were four humanoid drones starting to go on each corner of the landing base and the flying drone in the middle. Surprisingly, the flying drone's scanner camera was equal to the vision of a llama; having a circular camera along its body. But I knew we had to sneak by those drones...somehow.

"Guys", I began to whisper in a puzzled state, "we got bogeys on each corner and a flying drone enhanced with an all-around camera interface."

"That's gonna be a pretty big problem", Phoenix whispered.

"Well, we tried", said DJ Thunder in fast text. "Well I better get home, play games, live right, blah blah blah. Bye bye-"

"Hold it, DJ", Black said, grabbing DJ Thunder. "You know we gotta save the Mii World. There's always a way through this."

"Any ideas, E-Genius?", Phoenix said. "E-Genius? Where are you?"

Suddenly, I was climbing on the base's ladder you see that's hard to reach. I had a splendid idea. The idea was to shoot grenades at a very far distance. I knew the grenade won't last long, so I had to be quick about it.

I shot a grenade that caught all eyes except the flying drone. The other drones ran frantically to shoot at the grenade...strangely. Now, the flying drone. My next phase was to use another favorite weapon of mine, the Stealth Burst. It was perfect because the drone has no brains on seeing the stealthily missile, hence the name Stealth Burst.

I shot at the drone, and thankfully, no one heard it. Reason being is that the missile has an audio mechanic that the drones can't record. I gave the three partners of mine the all clear signal. They dashed real quick while the grenade kept the drones occupied. Black opened the air duct to let Phoenix and DJ Thunder in. I jumped down and went in as well. Right when we closed the air duct, the grenade exploded, which knocked the drones unconsciously.

No one knew we were here. When the drones wake up, they will only find out it was just something wrong in their circuitry. Meanwhile, we crawled in through the air vents, which felt like it was taking forever to keep crawling.

"Guys...", DJ Thunder whispered in a complained emotion, "I have a cramp in my spine..."

"Don't expect things to be so easy, DJ", Phoenix whispered.

"Any signals, E-Genius?", Black asked.

Just then, when my scanner has found the spot of the enemy leader, I pointed the direction of the enemy for the rest of my team to follow. They complied, we'll all but DJ, who was dreaming about resting on the beach, which is... well, you know how imaginations can get the better of you. Meanwhile, we watched through the air vent doors, seeing nothing but MegaMicros and computer terminals, all in a pretty big room, I'd say able to have at least 15 MegaMicros fit in the room. And then, he stood up, the person we thought had a change of heart, the one who trapped me in a group of MegaMicros at the theater, Grem. We turned on our recording mechanisms in out suits to listen in.

"What is the strategy to eliminate the Miis in this world?", Grem asked at one of the MegaMicros generals.

"Sir, calculations input that the strategy is to flank at different trails at the computerized avatars known as Miis. Victory achievement calculations: within 26 hours.", the MegaMicro general said.

"What about incoming Miis? Have they planned to infiltrate here?", Grem asked, putting his head on his fist while resting on the right chair arm.

"Successfully, we have obtained data through wireless hack programming of an infiltration mission occurring now as we speak.", the general said.

"So... where are they?", Grem asked with an eye rolling.

"Our security sentries explained that they detected no heat or computer signatures. We believe the data we obtained was a backup to the plan that the Miis have that we are unable to obtain as of yet.", the general said.

We were almost done recording for now, until one important notion sprung from the two enemies' mouths.

"How is the QR-Code Cannons and guns?"

"Obtaining status on QR-Code Guns: ... Complete.", the general said. "Obtaining status on QR-Code Cannons: ... Incomplete. Estimated completion: within 4 hours."

We were all in shock to hear the rest of this. This would mean an extreme extinction for the Mii populations of the world!

We got done recording the conversations. Now, we must take photos of these QR-Code weapons.

"Ok guys", I began to whisper, "we need to move forward to see what kind of QR Code weapons they are cooking up."

"You just had to say that...", DJ Thunder said quietly, but angrily. "I want to eat so badly..."

"DJ, you're a Mii", Phoenix said. "Miis don't starve or waste energy, and no I'm not counting the bike game on Wii Sports Resort."

"Hey, I was in Tomodachi Life, and I wanted something good to eat."

"You ate blue cheese in your sessions?", Black asked.

"Sadly, 20 every session... can't get good food these days...", DJ Thunder grunted.

After that small conversation, we moved quietly, hoping their circuitry wasn't designed for enhanced hearing capacities. My calculations show me that it's about 112 feet away to the end of the air duct, which is not too far. I bet DJ Thunder would've still complained either it's long or not.

We reached it, and found nothing walking or talking around, so I opened the air duct door very quietly. This reminded me of Snake sneaking in aboard the Halberd in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"The coast is clear", I whispered.

I made sure no one came while the rest of my team are crawling out of the air duct. I wasn't surprised to see DJ Thunder sweating from head to toe.

We slowly walked without anyone hearing or seeing us. The hallway was surprisingly dark, pitch dark. Something didn't feel right. Luckily, we were able to see most of it. I reviewed the schematics to lead me to the factory station where these QR Code weapons are held at.

"Psst, guys", I whispered, "schematics show it's to the northeast."

"Do you mind telling me which way east is?", DJ Thunder asked humorously.

"Uh... on your 2?", I said, thinking of a different answer.

"Oh great, numbers now?", DJ Thunder asked.

"Just... follow me...", I finished, concentrating too much on the mission.

The factory was just one step away, and boy it would be great if it will all be done quick. As we finally went close to the doorway, we peeked at the components of the factory itself. It was... huge. There were tanks with four crab-like legs, only their legs move forwards and backwards slowly. The symbols appear to be QR Codes, meaning a destination on the Internet. There were conveyor belts hauling parts of the MegaMicros and tanks, as well as weapons.

"Woah!", Phoenix said in surprise. "Look at the size of this place! How can our army compare to this?!"

"Well, there's no need to be claustrophobic in this place, that's for sure", DJ Thunder replied.

"Black", I said, "let's take snapshots of all this. We can't fight not knowing what we're up against."

"Affirmative", Black replied.

He was taking non-stop snapshots of every detail of the factory. Despite the clicking sound being loud, the factory covered that thanks to its extensive high volume of clanking, mashing, making, melting, etc. Everything was taken care of, so we nodded to each other, and I lead the group to retreat outta this place so we can give the info to our leaders.

"Alright, group", I began to say, "success. Time to extract ourselves."

"HOORAY!", DJ Thunder shouted.

We suddenly caught eyes of a group of MegaMicros, looking at us.

"DJ, I think you not only spoke too soon, but you attracted unwanted attention added to it", Phoenix said.

"Gosh, I'm too energetic!", DJ Thunder replied. "Ok, let's fight!"

The group began to take their fighting positions. I was always ready to charge first, Black crouched as if he was steadying himself, Phoenix pointed her arm cannon as if she's aiming accurately, and of course, DJ Thunder is dancing Kung-Fu style. He's really energetic.

What will become of these heroes? How will they get through? We'll find out on our next chapter!


	10. Part 10: The Escape

**Part 10: The Escape**

My team stood still waiting for the first move. It seemed endless, but I finally made the first move.

"Guys!", I shouted quick, "behind me!"

They moved behind me quick. The MegaMicros began shooting, but I got my Echo Reflector out in time, reflecting every shot back at them. It's good that it hits back, but it has one weakness: physical contact. That was, however, no problem. DJ Thunder kept using the Explosive Side Kick, a super-armored neutral special that kicks explosively. Black uses the Blurring Blade, a multi-hit neutral special that gives a final blow after the enemies were hit multiple times. Phoenix uses the Laser Blaze with some Bomb Drops, a continuous non-flinching but a pushing neutral special and a forward-guarding down special.

The robots kept coming no stop, until there was something that caught my eye. An incoming MegaMicro rode on what seemed to be a motorcycle, but fitted for four? Hope sure comes out oddly.

"Guys!", I said, "that vehicle's our ticket outta here's!"

"Great, but I don't wanna receive tickets for carjacking!", DJ Thunder shouted humorously.

"I'll get it!", Black shouted, starting to jump over the robots.

Black landed right behind the robot on the motorcycle and proceeded with a Blurring Blade attack, paining the robot a lot and flying off the vehicle. Unfortunately, it landed on me, causing me to tip over DJ Thunder and Phoenix just like Dominos.

"Ouch!", DJ Thunder shouted, "no need to give me a tip, Black!"

"Sorry guys!", Black shouted.

"Black, we're trapped!", Phoenix shouted.

"I can't move while doing this reflector move!", I said.

The robots were closing in on us, and sadly, Black didn't know how to drive the vehicle since it was MegaMicros property and not Mii property.

"Black, what are ya waitin' for?!", DJ Thunder shouted, "Is there a parking boot attached to that there wheel?!"

"Umm... Heh...", Black mumbled, "How do you work this thing?"

"WHAT?!", DJ Thunder shouted, "You jumped on that bike and did it for nothing?!"

"Hey, James Bond is cool", Black said. "Shouldn't I be cool too?"

Hope was the joke when it comes to this predicament. The robots were on top of us and we felt like we lost.

Until suddenly, a blast came from a door behind Black's back.

"Hang on, buddy!", a voice said.

"Prepare to be wrecked!", another voice said, younger than the first.

I knew those two voices. I befriended them two years after I befriended Phoenix, DJ Thunder, and Black. The only voices I heard when I play a round or more in Smash Bros. with them. The voices were-

"Tyrone! Dylan!", I shouted.

"E-Genius, we got this!", Tyrone shouted.

"The last time you got it, you got us almost KO'ed!", Dylan shouted at him.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that gooey bomb was attached to me?!", Tyrone shouted. "You could've warned me!"

"I DID!", Dylan shouted.

Dylan was the short Mii with the Standard Mii Swordfighter outfit, while Tyrone was the Mii in the same outfit as I was. Tyrone is the one who's always caring to me, while Dylan is always itching to smash.

Dylan charged through with his forward stab from his sword against the robots, giving me , DJ Thunder,band Phoenix room to get through them. Tyrone took the wheel from Black because he knew how to work the vehicle.

"Here, this is how you do it", Tyrone said to Black.

"Wow, how do you know this?"

"I don't", Tyrone said.

"Wait, so how- Woah!", Black said before being cut off from the vehicle moving.

The motorcycle was moving through the robots still standing and gave me and the others room to jump on board.

"Wait, there's room for four", I said in confusion. "How will we escape all together?"

"With these, buddy", Dylan said in excitement.

Dylan presented one of the finest piece of hardware that you will probably see in the near future, but that's already here in the Mii World, hover boards.

"Woah!", DJ Thuder said excitingly. "I dig them coolys!"

There was four of them, enough for two others on the bike.

"Let me drive this bike", I said.

"Do you know how it works?", Tyrone asks.

"No", I said.

"Why bother driving it then?", Tyrone asks.

"Same reason you gave Black", I said.

"Wait, what was the rea-SOOON?!", Tyrone shouted until being cut off by me driving the vehicle.

"That was the reason", I smirked at Tyrone.

Me and the group escaped with our tour hover boards and one motorbike. You can just imagine our escape through many rooms, crashing through robots, and cheering on about our escape.

We were almost out of the fortress, but were blocked by MegaMicros and the one, true villain that escaped from my custody, Grem Deicsa.

"End of the road for you, Miis!", Grem shouted at us.

The robots he brought were designed for door blockage. We were sure to not succeed in escaping through a final doorway.

"Grem, you have violated the Code of Conduct, received many charges, including Mii impersonation, fraud, escaping custody, hacking, and developing apocalyptic weapons against the Mii kind.", I said.

"You have violated the Rules of Deicsa, receiving major charges, including existence, hack-free world, catching an unarmed man, being swayed foolishly into a trap you escaped from, and barging in my fortress without a warrant!", Grem said sternly at us.

"You outta realize we will escape no matter what you will do to prevent that, right?", Phoenix said to him.

"I might have barged in, but it was for the good and safety of my friends!", Tyrone said to him.

"Shape up or ship out of our way, Grunt Dice-uh!", DJ Thunder shouted at him.

"No way!", Grem said. "If I can't get the world to myself, then I will not let you return to it!"

"Capture achievement calculations...", the MegaMicros General stated.

"You will never escape! Mwahahaha!", Grem evilly laughed.

"...0 percent", the MegaMicros General stated.

"Wait, what?", Grem asked.

Me and the group decided to barge through the robots no matter their capabilities. The hover board riders flew over the robots and Grem, while Tyrone and I on our bike, well, you know how we'll get through, right?

"Wait, stop, HALT, STAY STILL, PLEASE!", Grem shouted before jumping on the opposite direction.

We managed to ride right through the robots and escape the fortress successfully, with no casualties, except the constant complaint of going to the fortress by DJ Thunder . If only Grem would've came into custody, saving me the stress of doing more missions involving his whereabouts and all.

We all got into my Mii Force Ship and were flying back to the base of the Mii Maker HQ. Now we need to know what to do next.


	11. Part 11: The Conference

**Part 11: The Conference**

Tyrone, Dylan, DJ Thunder, Black, Phoenix, and I were landing on the launch pad with the Mii symbol at Mii Maker HQ. Boy I have quite an amount of friends. If it weren't for Tyrone and Dylan, me and the other three would heard the last thing we heard: the laughter of Grem Deicsa executing us into QR Codes.

After we exited the door of my Mii Force Ship, I was walking towards the entrance doors of Mii Maker HQ, but started a conversation with Tyrone and Dylan before we entered.

"Tyrone and Dylan", I said, "thank you both very much for saving me and my friends' backs. But how did you know we were there? We didn't see you in the meeting."

"Your welcome!", Dylan shouted excitedly.

"Ehem", Tyrone cleared on his throat, "you see, we received word from your directors that we needed to provide backup if ever is needed. We snuck in through the back and used the acts of stealth to get by the fortress. Then we heard a noise through a door and knew it gas to be some living beings causing a ruckus. And then, well... you know the rest."

"Boy!", Dylan shouted, "can we do this again soon? I just got started on these "Mii Mission" whatchitmacalllits!"

"Hold your head now, Dylan", I said humorously, "I have a conference to get to since we all completed the mission."

"But we didn't get Grem Deicsa...", Tyrone said in front disappointment.

"The mission wasn't to catch him, even though it's extremely necessary", I stated. "The mission was to gather Intel of what his fortress and other possible ones have they will use to cripple us. And we did."

"If you say so", Tyrone said in confusion. "I'll join your conference, catch up on old times with you."

"Thanks buddy", I said pleased. "Having you as my best friend is very rewarding to me."

"All thanks to you replying to my Miiverse post, and helping me on drawing, playing, and you never stop caring for your friends, even me. That is rewarding to me", Tyrone replied with a smile.

I smiled too.

Now we all are about to enter the HQ building to go up the stairs to the 4th floor where the conference will take place. It was the same room where I was given instructions when on the chase during the Mii Plaza the incident.

"Ah", Sakurai said in delight, "welcome back. I see your mission was a success. Have you gathered the data placed on your camera attachments?"

We all handed our camera attachments from our shoulders.

"Splendid. Now if you all will have my attention please. We have a new president of Mii World here today to discuss our predicament. He has been one of our finance directors since the earliest years of the 2000's. He was once president of Nintendo for a short period of time, but has returned to become our full fledged president. May I introduce, President Tatsumi Kimishima!", Reggie Fils-Amie announced.

We were waiting for the chair to turn around to see what he looked like. He was a Japanese Mii face with glasses and a look of being serious, but not frightful to us. Again, he spoke Japanese, so we turned on our translator devices.

"Thank you Mr. Fils-Amie", he said. "I'll take it from here. Ehem, you all are aware that Mii World is in a crisis for freedom and justice. If we can't stop this madness, the players beyond the glass of our heavens will see nothing but freaky codes that give no access to their games. We would all be shut down and have no way to live anymore."

Everyone whispered in nervousness of this event.

"You kidding me?", one Mii whispered.

"What's going to happen to Mario?", another whispered.

"Will Duck Hunt not pick on the players anymore?!", one whispered hesitantly.

"Microsoft and PlayStation will laugh at us!", one shouted.

"How are you going to keep us alive?!", another shouted.

Everyone started increasing their volumes of their voices, questioning the staff of the HQ.

"Everyone, everyone, please", Kimishima said. "If y'all could just listen, I'll explain what we must do!"

Everyone didn't pay attention. They were so loud that no opposing voice could be heard.

*Pow pow*

Everyone suddenly silenced after hearing my arm cannon shot in the air. Sadly, I had to pay for repairing the ceiling...

"Thank your u, E-Genius", Kimishima said. "Even at the cost of a perfect ceiling infrastructure..."

"Apologies...", I said ashamed.

"Ehem, now", Kimishima said in attention mode, "if we are to stop this force of evil, we must first eliminate their artillery they built. The information E-Genius and his group gathered up tells us that they built machine capable of turning Miis into compressed data that can be read by what the Nintendo 3DS and most other next generation mobile devices can read: the QR Codes."

Everyone was whispering for a moment about this ordeal.

"Sir", one Mii said, "how does being QR Codes pose a threat to our community and globe?"

"If I may", Tyrone said. "While intentions of what Deicsa has for us is unknown, my theory is that he will erase the Miis captured in the QR Codes via the "Delete Option" he might posses."

"As in "Bye bye, see ya, hate to be ya!" sort of way"?, DJ Thunder asked.

"That's dreadful!", Phoenix said.

"Not my best way to be perished...", Black said.

"I ain't gonna die as long as you have me!", Dylan said in determination.

"We are all gonna live together if we unite together", I said. "If I have to, I will die for you, breathe for you, stand for you, even turn to the other side for you. But I won't let Deicsa take the lives of any one of you. I was born to fight, and will always fight for all our lives, but most importantly, your lives. I have Mr. Iwata to thank for that."

"Well said, E-Genius", Tyrone said. "You never cease to amaze me."

The crowd gave an upmost smile at me, with determination of fighting for the planet. And yes, "fighting for the planet" is from the movie Pixels.

"Okay", Kimishima said, "thanks to E-Genius, you all are paying close attention. Thank you all. Now, first, all of you must get uniformed for battle. We need Mii Brawlers, Mii Swordfighters, and Mii Gunners. You all can wear however you want. But you need to use different special moves and styles of fighting to catch the enemies off guard with who-knows-what-they're-using tricks. Second, the Mii Brawlers will depart to the streets of the Mii Plaza. Third, half the Mii Swordfighters will provide close backup behind the Mii Brawlers while the other half will guard the central Plaza. And finally, the Mii Gunners will either provide the Mii Brawlers and Swordfighters as snipers on buildings or scout ahead to disable the QR Code cannons. Remember, it is absolutely required to have the Mii Gunners shoot the QR Code cannons before the rest attack. Otherwise, winning this battle will reverse to losing this battle. Any questions?"

No one said anything. They were shining their anxious eyes for battle.

"I do", I said. "Where will I meet Mr. Iwata if I survive?"

"...", Kimishima said with no words.

I was concerned.

"I'll show you after the battle, if won", he said.

"Fine by me", I said.

"Alright everyone!", Dylan shouted. "Let's kick some tin!"

"YEEEAAAHH!", everyone shouted.

They all got transported to the customization menu you see in Super Smash Bros. The rest exited the doors.

"Well guys", I said, "looks like we'll have to split up into our groups. If we make it back, I'll play some matches with you."

"We are going to make it", Phoenix said. "If you can have the bravery to stand up to the enemy, you can finish the battle without losing a life. I believe in you. We always have. I always have."

"Bro, I might be the smallest", DJ Thunder said in excitement, "but I'm sure the fastest. With your support, I'll be the flash of lighting and rolling thunder to the enemy, 'cause they ain't got no escape from it. They'd be begging "don't strike twice" before I give 'em a ticket to the skies!"

"You fight with honor", Black said. "Ever since I met you, you have been a good friend and never let one battle lost get you down. No matter what, you never give up. That a sense of fighting I see in your eyes."

"You are my bestest bud", Tyrone said. "I never thought that I would have a friend like you. You replied to my Miiverse post, and since then, never forgot about me. You have lifted me up when I'm down, you play games with me, you've been there for me. Thanks buddy."

"Hey man, thanks", Dylan said. "You played Smash with me and Animal Crossing with me. You've admired my fighting skills and my town. You've never gave me a negative response to anything. You e been a true, blue friend. Watch me beat Tyrone's score! Hahaha!"

"Thanks everyone", I said. "Your support has always been my wings that never get old or shot down. You've always thanked me for many things that is much appreciated. You all have kept I. Touch with me because you are all my friends. Remember this, you will not die in the furies of flames. You will live if you believe you will. I know for sure that you will. Never forget that."

Suddenly, my friends all gave me a huge hug, appreciating the support and friendship I gave them, and always will.

Then they departed with smiles on their faces.

"E-Genius", Kimishima said.

I looked at him.

"Thank you", he said, pleased with me.

I nodded. Then, I left.

"...", Kimishima thought, saddened.

"Kimishima", Sakurai said, "is something bothering you?"

"E-Genius is so happy and sure to win, it would be hard to tell him the truth if he comes back victorious...", Kimishima said, being depressed.

"The truth?", Sakurai asked. "The truth about what?"

Kimishima put his head on his hands put together.

"The truth", he said, "about..."


	12. Part 12: The Reunion

**Part 12: The Reunion**

Everyone was in their places as instructed. The Mii Brawlers were provided as the front of the army, some Mii Swordfighters stand behind the Mii Brawlers and other ones standing at the central Mii Plaza. And the Mii Gunners were provided as snipers to disable the QR Code cannons. Me? I was part of the Mii Gunner scouting team, Covert. I was instructed via communications in my arm cannon by Mr. Kimishima. This group is considered "an honor to work with". I doubted it. They're Miis, yes. But known to me, no. However, they specialize in stealth, hence having the Stealth Burst move in Super Smash Bros. I don't complain. I, in fact, consider stealth my favorite genre, and specialty.

I was walking up to my new team, when suddenly, I thought I heard something.

"Hey dude!", a familiar voice said.

I looked around the set-up resting camp, and guess who I saw in my team: Tyrone.

"Tyrone?", I said. "What in My Nintendo are you doing here?"

"Remember, I'm a Mii Gunner too, ya know?", he said.

"But how did you get in my team anyway?", I asked. "You could have been assigned as a sniper cover for the ground troops or something."

"Actually, I was.", he said. "But it's not like it's a one less man loss. We have plenty, right?"

"Look", I said, "I know you want to hang out with me, I appreciate that a lot, but one less man could cripple a plan specifically assigned."

"But...", he said in disappointment. "Don't you need someone familiar and close to you to cover your back?"

"If only I could give that order", I said. "But I'm not the president. I'm not the face of an entire world. I'm just a mere Fighter incapable of high standard rankings. I'm not Kimishima..."

"I wouldn't say that", one voice said.

Just then, the person I spoke about just appeared. And not just him, but Mr. Sakurai, Mr. Fils-Amie, and all my best friends came in from behind.

"Woah!", I said in surprise. "Mr. Kimishima, Sakurai, Fils-Amie, Phoenix, Black, DJ Thunder, Dylan! But... what are all of you doing here?"

"Ehem", Kimishima said, clearing his throat, "a man who says is not in high standard rankings is higher than me any day. Especially a man who cares about having his friends by his side. That is something more precious than orders. Sadly, the people beyond the glass don't have that all the time... But we'll manage it if it saves us all. So, I'm switching E-Genius and Tyrone to form a team with Mii Gunner Phoenix, Mii Swordfighter Black, Mii Brawler DJ Thunder, and Mii Swordfighter Dylan into the team they have always been, and one that should never be disbanded, TitanForce.

"TitanForce", I said. "I like the sound of that."

Everyone talked to each other and agreed on the name.

"I'm a Titan!", Dylan said in excitement.

"Let kick some storms! I will flash before your eyes!", DJ Thunder said in excitement.

"Fight with honor, my friends", Black said. "Because you all have that and I'm proud to fight with you all. In the end, we will shout our Mii Songs on Tomodachi Life."

"E-Genius", Phoenix said, "it has been a while since we have had a chat. But just remember, the support you gave me on Miiverse and throughout my life, I will return the favor supremely. I promise."

With that, she gave me a hug and a pat on the shoulder.

"Buddy", Tyrone said, "What do ya say? Can your orders be to have me fight by your side like nothing? Will you have me be there to witness everything we want to accomplish? Will you lift me up to not give up on this tremendous moment?"

I was starting to grow tears like a handful of it. This was such a moment to treasure for generations to come.

"Friends", I said, "Thank you all for this. I never thought we would finally form up again as the group I have always envisioned. I will always be there for you all to the very end. We will not be at the end of the rope. We will climb and climb and never stop. And if any of you slips, I will catch you. Never loose hope. We have come so far for this. We are friends here to the end!"

"YES!", they shouted with determined heart.

"We are glue that can't be separated!", I said.

"YES!"

"We are warrior strong! We are men, and woman, of steel!"

"YES!"

"WE ARE THE TITANFORCE!"

"YEEEEAHHH!"

"Let's get this party started!", Dylan shouted.

And with that, my friends and I were off to jump off of the building that was like 13 stories high. Did we care? Nope. Mii Fighters can jump from anything as big as the distance from Space to Earth and land on our feet like it was a normal jump, unless you have vertigo in Smash Bros.

"Kimishima", Fils-Amie said, "you made the right order. You will be a great president. Mr. Iwata would be proud of you."

"I was hoping he would when I told him the Wii U would not be a financial success", Mr. Kimishima said.

Mr. Kimishima, Sakurai, and Fils-Amie stood with the group, Covert, to keep in contacts with my friends and I. And me? Well let's just say, me and my friends... are the TitanForce!


	13. Part 13: The Blitzkreig

**Part 13: The Blitzkreig**

Me and my team, the TitanForce, just jumped off of a building and landed like gravity fails. "What a wonderful world", you could say. After that jump, we both huddled together behind a giant dump truck to sort up a plan.

"Um, E-Genius", DJ Thunder said, "it stinks here. Do you have any Febreeze on you? Or could we not be in such a dump here? Or do you plan on dumpster diving in that trash?"

"That could be our way through the enemy lines", I said. "But I know how much you hate to get your hands dirty for the gals, eh?"

"Hahaha, very funny", he said. "Let's just get this over with before I rot!"

"So, what's the plan, buddy?", Tyrone asked.

"Ok, since this is a sneak attack, we must perform it fast, like a blitzkrieg", I suggested.

"A blitzkrieg? What's that?", DJ Thunder asked.

"I think you'll like this, DJ Thunder", I said. "A blitzkrieg is a quick battle by overwhelming the enemy in fast timing. But unlike the ones I read about in history, we must make this quietly without detection."

"Oooooo, that sounds cool!", Dylan said. "Anything to rack up a higher score than Tyrone!"

Tyrone gave an eye rolling look at Dylan.

"So, how do you propose we perform this?", Black asked.

"Well, me, Phoenix, and Tyrone will shoot our Stealth Bursts at the guns on the tanks. That way, they can't shoot at the Miis with their QR Code cannons. Next, Black and Dylan will use their swords to slice the mechanism making the tanks' wheels to make them not move. After that, DJ Thunder will "jump right in" the tanks to overwhelm the enemy, disabling each and every one of these tank's movements. But on each tank, we have to perform it all together. So make it fast, make it good, and make it an efficient win."

"That's not a bad idea", Phoenix said.

"Anything for you, bud", Tyrone said.

"Let's make it fast, lightning fast!", DJ Thunder said.

We each put one hand in the middle, like you see in football teams.

"Go TitanForce!", we each said.

We then proceed to our positions. Tyrone, Phoenix, and I waited on the right side of the road, waiting for one tank to come. And sure enough, one did came. However, there was a problem. It fired right before the three of us could shoot at it.

"POOOOW! POOOOW!", the tank shot.

It was a long distance shooter. It specialized in snipe modes.

I looked at the camera that was facing the Mii Plaza. And what I saw, it wasn't good. It's blast radius was surprising. It hit many Miis without fail. Those hitter Miis suddenly turned into QR Codes.

"Holy mackerel!", Dylan said in surprise. "We are not gonna survive this!"

"Says the guy who keeps saying "I'm gonna beat your score" at me", Tyrone said.

"E-Genius", Kimishima called via comms.

"Did you just see what I just saw!?", I said in startled surprise.

"Affirmative", Sakurai said, popping in.

"How many fell?", I asked.

"According to this", Sakurai stated, "200 out of over 8 billion. That might not be over 8 billion, but it is still a huge casualty count. That radius is by far outnumbering us."

"We better work fast", Phoenix said.

I began to shoot with my Stealth Burst from a distance of a mailbox. It was like you seen in Smash Bros.: it ticks and ticks as it goes at a far distance under the Mii's control.

"Tictictictic... KERPOW!"

The tank's cannon was weakening, but it needed more blasts from us. Tyrone and Phoenix came from behind me and we began to shoot altogether.

"TICTICTICTIC... KERPOW!"

The tank's cannon was finally shut off. Now it was only a matter of time before the rest cleaned that tank up off the streets. Dylan and Black came from behind an ordinary fire hydrant, one that Pac-Man left behind, and started to take down the wheels that resembled conveyor belts at factories.

"Now Dylan, lets quietly cut this here tree down and it'll not make a sound", Black said in dry humor.

"Oooh yeah! It'll "wheely" be a "tired" experience make it "drop the ball", Dylan said humourasly.

They each went on one side of the machine, crouching, avoiding the camera on top of the tank that is scoping, and they did a strong forward smash, and sure enough, the belts went flying like almost to a 20 story building.

"Woah!", Dylan shouted. "The Astroid Belt lost two of them in the sky!"

Dylan almost got us exposed, but luckily, DJ Thunder quickly proceeded with the third and final step: take out the tank from the inside.

"Yippee!", DJ Thunder said happily after jumping right in. "Take this! Take that! Have some of this with a side order of that! Buzz! Zip! Kapowmo!"

The tank was strangely tipping on its left and right side.

"Keerrrrpow!"

He jumped out of the tank to proceed to going in front of it to do his Exploding Side Kick you seen in Smash Bros.: a super armored kick producing flames and a harsh flame hit and hard knock-back.

The tank surprisingly was pushed back like it was at 300% in damage. It knocked over the tanks it was in front of, along with some troops. The tanks behind the knocked tank all shot each other as they were knocked in different positions. Humorously, they all turned into QR Codes.

"Woah! That was... very fast!", Dylan shouted.

"No Dylan", I said. "That was... a blitzkrieg.

We all began to go to the other streets where the rest of the tanks were. This Plaza was so huge, we would not be able to cover ground this way. But hey, we're Miis. We are never tired. But try telling that to DJ Thunder and see how he'll whip up a storm on you.

"E-Genius", Kimishima called via comms.

"We succeeded one street", I said. "Awaiting further orders."

"That's good...", Kimishima said, sounding downed.

"You don't sound like yourself...", I said. "What happened? Did more come? Did they take the Plaza?"

"Worse. They got-", Kimishima said before being cut off by another voice.

"Me to capture him!", that voice said.

"No... it can't be... is it really-", I said, puzzled, and cut off by that voice.

"Deicsa! Yes it is me!", he said.

"What do you want with Kimishima?", Phoenix shouted at Deicsa.

"Let's just say, he'll be on the Rainbow Road to heaven", he said dastardly.

"How in the Mii World did you get through?", I said.

"Why don't you come and find out yourself? HAHAHAHAHA!", he said, followed by a loud evil laugh.

The comm shut off. I was facing the ground, punching it fiercely, having nothing but anger. I was very, very, don't-mess-with-me mad.

What will we do after this battle was won by Deicsa? What will the fate of Mii World be now?


	14. Part 14: The Pain

**Part 14: The Pain**

After the aftermath that turned out to be a loss of the Miis, the team and I could not get into contact with Kimishima, Sakurai, Fils-Amie, or anyone- especially Mr. Iwata, wherever the heck he is. As for our mission, there was no way we had specific instructions if we loosed.

The team and I retreated to Mii Maker HQ to hide and plan our next attack. Sadly, it wasn't going to be easy since our leaders were captured.

"Ugh!", I shouted in despair and pain.

"E-Genius...", Phoenix said, patting me on the shoulder for comfort.

"How did they get through?!", DJ ?Thunder asked. "It's like they were the football team, and we were the bugs: squashed one by one! Now there's no ladies left to show off my moves to..."

"The people captured, and the QR Coded, surely gonna fade from existence...", Black said. "...not an honorable ending for us..."

"Raaaaahh!", I shouted, shoving a nearby chair into a wall, seemingly making a small crack in the wall.

"Buddy", Tyrone reassured me, "it's not over yet."

"Look around!", I shouted. "There is no one around! We are on the verge of extinction, there's not going to be anymore Miitomo, Tomodachi Life, or even Smash Bros. for us Miis, and it all was foreshadowed by Deicsa! He knew this would happen and we fell for it! I'm as much of a failure as a low ranked soldier!"

I dropped down, slamming my fist repeatedly in agony and pain. Everyone else just watched in sorrow and shame, despite it not being their fault.

"No!", Dylan said.

I looked up at Dylan, with tears still in my eyes.

"You are a failure if you give up after just one mission failure!", Dylan said. "Let me rephrase that: this mission is not a failure, it is incomplete! We still have our mission, and that is yo take down Deicsa, whether we have an army or not! It's not the size of the army that makes an army; it's the people in the army that matters! So big whoop that one mission had a few mess ups. Heck with that. There is still a road that is waiting to be walked upon, and we haven't got the time to put our heads on our knees and cry! We plan, we move, we succeed!"

Everyone was shocked on how Dylan could come up with a motivational speech like that. Even I was surprised.

"He's right, you know", Tyrone said.

"Really?", Dylan said. "Even when I beat your scores?"

"Okay, we are not going down to that argument again!", Tyrone said.

They suddenly bickered, on and on, until I got up and held up one hand as a sign of "attention please".

"That's right, Dylan", I said. "I have faced this before. And to think, I let this pain of sorrow go through my armor and into my soul... no. Not this time. The pain will only get worse if I persuade it to. I can't fail my leaders when I, we, provided the best of our services to them and to the world. If Deicsa captured everyone, we'll get them back. And if h does it again, we'll get them back again. And that pattern will go on until one of us gives up, and it better be him. As long as you all are at my side, this will result into victory for us."

Just when I finished my uplifting speech, a blast came barging through the doors. We were, of course, at the bottom floor, but we would not be safe for long. The intruders were MegaMicro foot soldiers, and also, their commanding MegaMicro General.

The team and I got our weapons out, with anger looks on our faces.

"Attention, infestations", the general stated, "the great Deicsa would like to present a short live stream clip of the capture of Nintendo President C.E.O Tatsumi Kimishima."

We watched as the general presented a hologram of Kimishima being tortured by QR Code shockers, specifically making codes out of his millions of billions of his 3D code-make ups.

"Do you see this, Miis?!", Deicsa said, in the background. "This will be your fate when I'm done with you! Miis don't deserve existence, and that includes you, E-Genius! You have spied on my plans, but it didn't come out a success, huh? Yeah, I know that feeling. Pain, agony, sorrow. But unlike me, your pain is well deserved to yourself for the nuisance you caused for all of this. And don't you dare try to free these Miis, because if you do, they will be erased from history before you are. We both know what the choice is, don't we?"

I gripped my hand in anger. I didn't know what to make of this. I was starting to shove my arm cannon right at the hologramed Deicsa's face.

"E-Genius", Kimishima said, "don't save me. You'd be a fool if you try. Save the others. Their fate is more important than mine. I can't bare to see everyone extinct, and me die in vain..."

"Kimishima...", I said.

"I'm ready for more", he said. "But just don't make it shared to the innocence, I beg of you-"

"Innocent?!", Deicsa shouted. "You call a covert ops group innocent?!"

"Do you call an illegal hacker innocent?", Phoenix shouted, countering Deicsa's remark.

Every Mii in the hologram just shouted "OH BUURN!"

The team and I snickered at the Miis' replies.

"Hey stop! Stop that!", Deicsa shouted. "Do you want to be extinct from being playable by your creators?!"

"Face it, Deicsa", DJ Thunder shouted, "you don't have what it takes to spark up life and shine to the ladies!"

"Who is this? DJ Sparkplug?", Deicsa remarked.

"That's DJ Thunder, Gremlin Dice", DJ Thunder counter remarked.

"Listen good, you Miis", Deicsa stated. "You don't have the capabilities of being appreciated and used well by players beyond the grass border of your world. Don't you see how many players use you? Very few! I warn you, don't ever cross my line and get away with it. Because, if you low down pull a dirty trick like that, I'll-"

I shot at the hologram, about to take aim at the MegaMicro General.

"Reach to the skies, trash!", I shouted.

"Warning, forecast indicates Pixelated Cloud coverage in the low- BARRHHHH!", one MegaMicro said before being shot at.

"No need for "Anchor-Management", eh?", DJ ?Thunder said.

"Alright guys, lock and load. The pain will go away in a flash after this brawl- out. I promise you that!", I said.

The team nodded and took position. The MegaMicros took position and awaited instructions from their general.

Who will win this brawl? Who will loose this brawl? Why am I saying brawl too much? Oh... I wrote it...


	15. Part 15: The Skirmish

**Part 15: The Skirmish**

There we were, facing our weapons in front of the MegaMicro General and his troops. My team and I hoped dear we had the Han Solo Effect: us shooting first. But it all was still quiet. The MegaMicros' eyes were facing at ours, waiting for the first blink to initiate from any one of us five. I quietly was about to push the button in my arm cannon the signal to call my team to hide behind the boxes and stuff behind us.

BAAM! BAAM! BAAAAM!

My team and I jumped in backflips before they could try to shoot at us. We successfully jumped behind the ruckus. But I didn't push the button.

"Ok, who made them shoot at us first?!", I asked ragingly.

"My bad, E-Genius", Dylan said. "I had an itch in my stupendous nose..."

"Well your "stupendous nose" gave a "stupidious drawback" on us!", Tyrone yelled, frowning close at Dylan.

"You couldn't stop saying I'm addicted to amiibos when I'm not", Dylan shouted at Tyrone. "At least, that's what my look alike says to that!"

"YOU BUY HEAPS AMOUNT OF THEM!", Tyrone shouted, raged more than ever just to get the last word.

BOOOM! BARM! KAPOOOOWWWW!

The MegaMicros interrupted the two fighting with shots that almost hit both their heads, just when I ducked them down.

"For once, I'm glad the shots fired", I said.

The team stared at me, like they think I wanted to be shot down.

"Why in the world would you strike that pose on yourself?!", DJ Thunder asked.

"So that I can concentrate on the skirmish than hear bickering", I said, reassuring the team.

The robots moved about 2 feet closer every 1 minute, considering we are about 10 feet away from them. Not enough time. Non-stop laser shots and plasmic grenades were pouring down near us.

"E-Genius", Phoenix said, very scared, "there's no way to go around them. This is, after all, a basement floor. And judging from this scaling, we have to act fast!"

I agreed. I was very shaken up myself. Until...

"Look guys", I said.

They were looking at where I pointed at.

"Yeah, what about the lights?", Tyrone asked.

"I think it's time to "knock their lights out", TitanForce style!", DJ Thunder boldly said.

We all had smirks on our faces, and we did your everyday hands in the middle, with a "GoooOOOO TitanForce!".

The plan was simple: First, Tyrone, Phoenix, and I will shoot the lights. Second, DJ Thunder will attack at blinding speed. Third, optional, Black and Dylan will slash at the leftovers if DJ Thunder "stylishly" misses.

They were about 6 feet from us, but we planned ahead of their calculations.

BURURURURPOW!

Phienix and Tyrone added those to the lights. And soon enough, the lights flashed on and off like each 1/4th of a second. Perfect.

"Error! Error!", one of the troops computerizingly said, "Visuals compromised! FPS camera responding insufficiently!

"Error! Error!", the rest said, zombie-like encore.

It was getting annoying, but DJ Thunder showed up just in time.

"Hello, fans, nuts, and bolts!", DJ Thunder scolded. "May I present an amazing shocker to you! The lighting that strikes more than twice! The lightning "hotter" than the Sun itself! I'm the sparkling, celestial, and may I quote, "very shiny", DJ Thunder!"

And just like that, he jumped here, there, punching bots, knocking their heads off, and so on. The lights were flickering so much we couldn't tell where DJ Thunder was. I was right. He was fast.

"Hahaha!", he shouted. "I took out the trash, with moves from Smash! Hahahaha-"

BOOOWM!

The shot hit DJ Thunder in the leg, causing damage on him that instantly went up to 999%, the highest damage in Smash Bros. ever.

"Yeeow!", he shouted, steaming in the rage mechanic while crouching. "That's gonna cost you a double whammy-"

The General picked DJ Thunder up and threw him at the ruckus we were behind.

"WAAAAAAAH!", he shouted.

My team were at a surprised awe. Phoenix and Black quickly rushed to help DJ Thunder, while I, myself, jumped over the boxes, about to walk right over to the General to give a piece of my mind...

"You confounded fiend!", I shouted. "You were lucky I didn't get my hands on you before this incident, but you crossed the line now!"

The General was still, processing a better transmission to match my version of talking.

"Very intriguing", he said in a quiet evil tone.

I was shocked he didn't talk in a computer tone.

"What in the Mii World are you?", I asked surprised.

"Obviously, not of this world", he said. "General 45-Alpha/771 is my ID name. Of course I'm called the General, but I'm also called, the Havocbringer."

"What?", I said, surprised.

"Do you really think I obey orders only because of my programming?", he said. "I am more than you will ever know. I plagued your city with every single weapon, troop, and tank that I got. And you couldn't save the rest of your 4,999,999 in 5 million streets. You are not qualified for a "bug" task like that. Nor were you ever tasked at all for this. You just played the game, having no care in the world, focused on yourself. Look around you, Mii. The world as we know it is ready for the final processing of... The Mii Apocolypse!"

I frowned 'til I reached my peak. I gripped my fist, and held up my arm cannon.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? What then? You just gonna... walk to the ends of the world to search for your friends, who were long gone from existence? Get real. You are outnumbered, outgunned, and most importantly, OUT! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOU ARE JUST A SHADOW OF YOUR LOOK ALIKE SELF! YOU ARE MERELY A PAWN IN A GAME THAT WAS ALREADY LOST! YOU FAILED! YOU LOST! YOU-"

BURURURPOW! BOOOMMM...POWPOWPOW! KEREEEE...KAPOOOW!

I shot first, and he was the first to fall.

"Whirr... You lose... Kerbuunnn...burr...you fail...in..life-"

Kerche!, my arm cannon clicked as I readied it.

I faced my arm cannon at his four, robot eyes.

...

"You know what I say to that?", I said.

...

"GET HECKED!"

BOOOM... POWPOWPOW!

And with the relief of the shot of my grenade, the General has fallen. I picked up his robotic head as a defeating gift to Deicsa, similar to the Minotaur story.

I was pondering for a moment, wandering what to do next...

"E-Genius! You might have to come here quick!", Phoenix shouted.

I raced to jump over the ruckus, and when I landed, what I say was not at all pretty.

"What?!", I shouted.

DJ Thunder... was being... pixelated in QR Code format...

"No... noo. No! No! No! NOO! NOOO!", I said panicky.

"E-Genius...", DJ Thunder said, loosing words, "I know...I've failed...the plan like...it should've been..."

"No! Heck, no! You never failed me!", I studdered.

"Just... so you know, you...mhave a chance... to save the... civilization... of the Miis... and "Mii"...", he studdered.

I was boring tears down my eyes from head to toe...

"Tears...", he said. "Tears are... your... motivation to... stop Deicsa... please... embrace that... so you can... stop mourning... an unclaimed... death...", he said, quieting down.

"I promise you, DJ Thunder, I will cross the glass heavens if I have to in order to save your life.", I said.

"Heh... those tales... of crossing the... glass heavens...", he studdered. "But please... save the people... like that... Star Trek...quote..., "The needs... of the many... outweigh... the needs... of... the... few..."

And with that, he turned into a QR Code.

I stared at the ground for a short while... frowning and balling at the ground, needing to just shake the world...

Suddenly, the QR Code teleported out of the basement.

"Wait! Stop! NOO! DJ THUNDER!", I shouted.

I was crying so hard that I felt tears filling up my robotic armored boots... I slammed the wall 100 times, with a lot of crying and shouting.

"WHY?! WHY?! WWHHHYYY?!", I shouted aloud, like the world shook from hearing my loudness...

What will my team do after the terrible tragedy of a fellow teammate gone? Where will the trail to save the Miis be at? When will I ever get any sleep from all this story-telling?! Oh well... you'll see.


	16. Part 16: The Hidden

**Part 16: The Hidden**

We suffered an unneeded loss, but not dead, comrade, DJ Thunder. Deicsa was prepared for anything and wouldn't stop until every single to last Mii were caught.

We were still in the basement floor of the Mii Maker HQ, with me crying while tucking myself in.

"Why... I wasn't strong enough...", I cried out silently.

"You did what you had to do", Tyrone reassured me.

"We'll track down them dump-heads and take home the trophy!", Dylan said.

"He's me and Black's little brother", Phoenix said. "We will not leave him behind. There's always hope."

Everyone was still pondering on what our next move would be.

...

Beep! Beep!

My comm surprisingly rang. Everyone stared at me, thinking that there still was hope after all.

I clicked on it, waiting for a response.

"E-Genius?", the voice said.

"Um... this is he", I said.

"This is the Mii Coop Group of the special forces within Mii Maker HQ known as The Hidden", the voice said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar to The Hidden", I said.

"Uh, hello?", the voice sarcastically said. "Why do you think we are called The Hidden?"

"Well well well", Dylan said. "Not much action of "hiding out" and "enjoying the show", huh?"

"Well we are about to be revealed as you can see", the voice said.

"No I do not see", Dylan said.

"This is getting dull", the voice said. "Just get your comm coordinates on and we'll meet up with you."

"Ok", I said.

My team and I turn on the coordinate switches within our weapons and just waited.

30 minutes later...

"Oh ho you are going down!", Tyrone said, smashing with me and Dylan.

"Not if I beat you first!", I said.

"Not if I beat both of you first!", Dylan shouted.

We drew our weapons at each other, when suddenly, a bunch of Miis came in. Just when we saw them, we froze. We humorously put our weapons behind us... well, Dylan of course, since Tyrone and I couldn't hide our arm cannons.

"Ahem", I said, "you must be The Hidden, or shall I call you The Revealed?"

The Hidden looked at me in sarcastic looks.

"Very funny", the person coming up said.

The person who came up was Sakurai.

"Masahiro Sakurai!", Phoenix said.

"How did you escape?", Tyrone asked.

"Escape? No. More of evade", he reassured.

"I did as well", another voice said.

The second person who came up was Reggie Fils-Amie.

"Ah, Fils-Amie", I said.

I smiled as if happiness that not all the Miis were captured.

"But wait", I said, "Where's Mr. Iwata?"

The two people looked very distraught. I have been noticing Mr. Iwata's long disappearance.

"Umm... he's not with us this time.", Fils-Amie said.

"When will he be with us?", I asked.

"We'll get to that later. But we have a world to save. Don't worry. I'll explain later, ok?", Fils-Amie said.

"Alright", I said. "Whatever you say. So... what's the plan?"

"Ok. I need everyone, including you, "The Revealed", to form a circle to listen up", Sakurai stated.

The Hidden keep giving angered looks at the "The Revealed" joke, but complied.

We all formed a circle as instructed and waited for what Sakurai and Fils-Amie have to say.

"Ok, everyone", Sakurai said. "May I introduce you to the leader of the group that we call The Hidden, Shigeru Miyamoto."

I was in shock that he lead such a group despite being well known.

"Thank you, Mr. Sakurai", he said. "Now everyone, let me explain what The Hidden is all about. This group is to be a backup in case of a failure in Plan A of a mission, or so we call this now, a war. We branched this group without any of the Nintendo Presidents noticing. We had to form this inconspicuously in order for the group's name to proceed them. This group is armed with the finest Miis we could build from Smash Bros., including the Miis Sakurai revealed in the Nintendo Direct of Smash Bros. who are Abraham Lincoln, Elijah Wood, Ice-T, Shinya Arino, and the three female members of the AKB48. There are more of us, but they were assigned as look outs and scouts to spy on the Deicsa's base. This is an advantage because we don't have to worry about numerous bases built to deal with. So if our calculations are correct, the Main Control Panel is located within the base."

Everyone gave nods and agreements.

"So what do we do?", Tyrone asked.

"Well", Miyamoto said, "The Hidden will provide themselves as distractions to give E-Genius and his group a cover for them to sneak in the base and find the Control Panel to stop the MegaMicros and free the Miis, as well as freeing them from their QR Code states."

"So, we are going back to the base again?", Black asked.

"I'm afraid so, buddy", I said.

"Well, I guess we will fight 'til we fall honorably", Black said.

"So where do we enter?", Phoenix asked.

"There is a ventilation system you will crawl-", Miyamoto said before being cut off by me.

"Through to exit one of the hatches", I said.

"Uh... that's correct", Miyamoto said. "Have you been there before?"

"Sadly, yes", Phoenix said. "Not pleasant to crawl in tight spaces."

"Well, you'll get your relaxation very soon", Miyamoto reassured.

"Ok, so The Revealed will give us a way in the base, we kick some tins, we switch off the Panel, we free Miis, and we will all be home free", I said. "Got it."

"What'cha dudes keep joking on our group's name, dudes?", Ice-T said, angrily.

"Umm... I'm sorry?", I said.

"No don't give me that!", he said. "You dare to insult our name, I'm gonna rap until you feel shame! You shall not walk off feeling a win, I'll beat you and the screen will say "Fin". You can't act almighty and tough, because I'm gonna beat you rough! You can't run off with a smile and glee, for your smirks will be swept off by the rappin' Ice-T!"

Everyone stared at Ice-T with amazement and confusion.

"Anyway, to your places", Miyamoto said.

We all walked out of the basement floor to exit the building and proceed to raid Deicsa's base. I still had that bad memory of DJ Thunder turned into a QR Code...

"Hey buddy", Tyrone said, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I am", I said.

"E-Genius", Phoenix said, "I know you're upset at DJ Thunder's absence, but we'll rescue him. You promised that, I promise that as well."

"No matter what happens, I'll fight by your side to save my little brother", Black said. "When the end comes, we'll play altogether again."

"We will smash and smash and never stop", Dylan said. "With The Revealed helping out, we are sure to "show our faces" into Deicsa's own eyes!"

"WHY ARE YOU JOKING OUR NAME?!", the members of The Hidden shouted.

"Oh my, look at the time!", Tyrone said nervously said. "We should move. See you, The Revealed!"

The Hidden started to really get roused up at the team and I's jokes, but walked with determination.

This is it. This will be the fight that will hopefully turn the tide of our defeat into victory. Deicsa must not win this war. Our war, our Miis, our world... It all must be achieved with victory and peace.

What will the fate of the Miis be after they fight this all-out war? Will we rescue DJ Thunder? Where is Mr. Iwata in this? When will The Revealed change their name into something worth having?


	17. Part 17: The Raid

**Part 17: The Raid**

We all began to ride cool motorcycles to get us to the base faster. I could have used the Mii Force Scout Ship, but what better way to show off your cool than to ride a motorbike, eh? DJ Thunder would've loved saying that. Anyway, Sakurai, Fils-Amie, Miyamoto, and some others from The Hidden stayed at Mii Maker HQ to keep watch of any possible incomings of enemies to the Miis' base.

"Ahh... the sweet sound of the hounds barking while grinding dirt...", I said. "You know, my look alike is never allowed to ride motorbikes."

Tyrone accelerated from his bike to come close to chat with me.

"Really? Why?", he asked.

"Imagine you have to make a desperate U-Turn, and suddenly, you slide", I said.

"Woah... I never thought of that", Tyrone said.

"But this ain't the real world! This is Mii World!", Dylan shouted, showing off his one-wheel motorbike moves.

Everyone was happy with glee, and I forgot the pain of losing DJ Thunder, so like he said, "Tears motivate you". I must remember that as long as I live. I know my look alike would think the same.

After we all cut cross a canyon that looked very open for us, a sudden noise came from behind us.

"Do you all hear that?", Phoenix asked.

We heard noises that sounded like...

"OH NOO! MOTORTANKS!", I shouted.

The motortank was what its name literally meant: a very fast tank that runs on high power engines. They are not your average slow and steady tanks. These were designed like a blitzkreig: extremely fast and overwhelming.

"E-Genius!", Phoenix shouted. "If I make a suggestion, we should steal one of their tanks and use it to get to the base with a lot of horsepower, or in this case, Mii power! Do you think you can comply to that?"

"Hey what alternatives are there anyway?", I shouted. "Let's give em heck!"

So that was the plan. Phoenix and I began our little "raiding plan" to steal one of the tanks behind us. There were like four of them, and we needed one of them.

"I'm doing that too!", Tyrone shouted.

"Race you to that tank, bro!", Dylan shouted.

And so, the bros proceeded to a second tank. Now the trick was to jump off the bikes and grab the tank without falling. Those tanks did not have ropes or stairs to help us get on it.

I then had an idea. I gave a "move over here" signal to Phoenix to drive a little closer to me, so that I could give instructions on what to do. She complied.

"Ok Phoenix", I said, "get off your bike."

"Umm... rephrase that?", she said.

"No. I mean it. Get off the bike", I said.

"What are you planning to do?", she said.

"I'll grab you, and I'll put this bike on automatic. Then, I'll boost you up to the top of the tank and you'll grab me, then BOOM! Tank in our hands."

"Umm... you got...heh... any other ideas?", she asked nervously.

"Ok. Then you boost "Mii" up. How about that?", I said.

She paused but gave a quick reply.

"First plan's better. Yes. Ok", she said, like she was nervous about Plan B.

"I just love funny moments", I thought in my head.

So she put a stop to her bike and quickly jumped to grab my hand.

"Woah! E-Genius!", she shouted, being dragged on the road.

"Eeeeh... hang on, darling!", I shouted.

"Darling?! I beg your pardon?", she shouted.

BAARRRRRRUUUuuuuuuhhh...

"Hey wait a minute. I though Miis were not tired no matter what. E-Genius, why did you put a struggle of strength to pull her up when you could pull her up instantaneously?", Tyrone's look alike said, interrupting the story.

"Look", my look alike said, "have you played Wii Sports Resort? There's a bike race when you have to really put metal to the pedal, and it was excruciating! I know I'm adding random stuff, but would you really like for me to be considered OP?"

"But that don't make sense", Tyrone's look alike said. "You wouldn't be OP if you did one little thing, right?"

"In games, my friend", my look alike stated, "they are not supposed to have 'one little thing'. That's how Nintendo builds them."

"Guys, could you cut it out!", Dylan's look alike shouted. "And E-Genius' look alike, my name is preferred to as Laval! LAVAL! As in volcano lava with an L at the end!"

"Oh Dylan, get a grip!", Tyrone's look alike shouted. "You already have your real name revealed out there. What's the point?"

"That's it!", Dylan... I mean, Laval's look alike shouted. "And don't you forget it, E-Genius' look alike! Now Tyrone, let's smash this out!"

"You are sooooo on bro!", Tyrone's look alike shouted at Laval.

They began to initiate Group Smash, and this gets... ugly...

Ahem, back to the story, right?

BEEEEWARRRRRRRRR *click*

I grabbed Phoenix ,with, apparently no hesitation, and she got on. Then, I hit the bike's automatic switch, just when dust hit my face.

"Blah! Yuck!", I shouted. "Oh wait, Miis don't eat. They act on eating. Haha!"

I then got on my two feet, thankfully on the bike's flat surface, and began to gran Phoenix's hands and she looked at me with nervous eyes.

"You sure about this?", she asked nervously.

"It's either this or no getting your little brother back", i reassured her.

She nodded and I boosted her up. I then followed up with throwing her up there and she screamed frightened. She landed, but a strong silence flowed in her.

"Hey, you ok up there?", I shouted.

She still didn't respond, and this got me worried.

"Ok, I'm coming up!", I shouted.

I jumped, followed by the Arm Rocket special move in smash to fly on top of the tank. After I landed, I saw Phoenix curled up. I could tell this was my fault.

"Hey Phoenix, it's ok", I said, walking towards her, guving her a hug.

"I know. I just...", she said, having no more words to say.

"The risk might be high, but there is also high rewards to counter that", I said. "And this reward was worth the risk. We both got on, no matter how dangerous. I'm here for you to achieve that. You know that."

She got up, giving me a smile, and hugged me like a true friend.

"Thank you", she said.

We began to give a big high five hand lock, and we proceeded to open the hatch. What we saw was... disturbing.

"What heck did they do to these Miis?!", I shouted.

It was a QR Code invisibly driving the tank. My guess was that Deicsa controlled the QE Codes to manifest directions of their whereabouts.

"Phoenix, we must free that QR Code!", I said. "This tank shall be ours for the taking!"

"On it!", she said.

We both grabbed the QR Code and moved it aside.

And the wheel was taken by Phoenix. We successfully raided a tank. Haha.

Meanwhile, on Tyrone and Laval's side of this chapter...

"Dylan, get up there!", Tyrone shouted.

"TYRONE!", Laval shouted. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? IT'S LAVAL!"

"Well excuse me!", Tyrone shouted. "It's not my fault you have privacy issues."

Laval grabbed Tyrone's hand, giving him a boost.

"Don't you dare let go", Tyrone said.

"What if I did?", Laval said, sarcastically.

"I'll have your avatar and stick it up on a wall to show how I beaten you down! How do ya like that?", Tyrone said.

Suddenly, a shot fired from inside the tank they were on.

"What? Who? How?", Laval shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't let you steal this tank!", Deicsa shouted from the AI computer in the tank. "I'm going to throw you both off and shoot down your friends! But don't worry, you'll meet them up again... ON THE RAINBOW ROAD TO HEAVEN!"

The tank was moving side to side like a maniacally derby car.

"Woah! Wah! Yow!", Tyrone and Laval shouted, started to get sick.

"I don't know what you both were thinking", Deicsa said, "but you are not getting this here tank. I have total control over this special tank, so there is no way for you to take it away from me!"

The tank was wobbling hard, almost making Laval's hand slip, but was caught by Tyrone.

"Well...eek", Tyrone shouted, almost nauseous, "if you have control this tank, how in the world would we take it? I mean, if you control it, you don't need to worry about us then, huh?"

"Oho I know that, but I'm making sure you don't figure out how to steal it!", Deicsa shouted. "Time for you to enjoy this joyride and have a pleasant trip... TO YOUR FALL!"

Suddenly, the tank made an odd steel clashing noise that sounded like a Transformer when transforming. You know, clash of metal when switching from a vehicle to a bipedal robot. Well, it sort of is similar, but you'll see.

"What in the Mii World...", I wondered.

"Ladies and gentlemen!", Deicsa shouted, "And pathetics! Witness the advancement in Deicsa technology, for it will ensure total security to my world by wiping out every spec of pixels built within this world to be replaced by Hack Codes, Numerical Columns, and of course, MY CONTROL!"

The tank turned into a freaky bipedal tank with QR Code Cannons on the side of its HUB. No arms, but not incapable of shoving anyone off of it. They were, of course, Tyrone and Laval.

"Laval, listen up!", Tyrone shouted. "I see what looks like a wireless connection module! But I can't reach it, and I can't get down there because it is too hot! You are going to grab my hand and-"

"LAVAL ERUPTION!", Laval shouted, jumping to stab the module.

The module exploded in flames, and the communications from Deicsa was cut off. Tyrone and Laval had total control of it. Now here comes the very, very tricky part: who gets to drive it first?

"I'll drive", Tyrone said.

"No I'll drive!", Laval shouted.

"Look, I'm older than you. I take care of myself 'carefully', buddy", Tyrone said.

"Only older by a few minutes! I'm the one who stabbed the motor of control here! I get to drive! And who said I can't take care of myself?!", Laval shouted.

"You can't even take care of your money!", Tyrone shouted.

"What are you saying?!", Laval shouted.

"I'd tell you, but you would say you're not addicted to them...", Tyrone said.

"I'M NOT ADDICTED TO AMIIBOS!", Laval shouted.

This would seem like it would go on forever... Luckily, Phoenix and I have one tank, so I could just drive in close to Tyrone and Laval and settle this in 'the genius' way.

"Halt, soldiers!", I shouted.

The bros looked at me, surprised.

"You two don't need to fight over who gets what. Look at that seat behind the one you both are standing in. That seat gives you control of the guns. So how about this: Tyrone gets to drive, and Laval can get the guns. You both would work well this way", I said.

They both nodded in agreement, but Laval was surely gonna get Tyrone back on the Amiibo talk.

I was going to go back to the tank I jumped off from, but Black wanted to use it.

"E-Genius", Black said via comm, "if it's ok, I would like to drive the tank only this time."

"Oh... Ok", I said, puzzled.

"I just find it safer on a four wheel feeling and not a two wheel feeling", he confirmed.

"Well... I guess I'll take the bike then", I said.

I jumped on Black's bike and turned off its automatic button to switch it to manual. And now... We all are riding off into the sunset. No, not really. Though I wish it was like that. But we were just going to the base where DJ Thunder and the Miis were at. Also, the place where Deicsa was at.

Yep. One tank, one bipedal tank, and about five motorbikes that includes me. That may not be enough to take on an army that took over 20 billion Miis. Not accurate, but theoretically.

The finale will soon be underway. We will end this meaningless war of the Miis vs Hacks.


	18. Part 18: The Finale

**Part 18: The Finale**

We rode to the base of the usual few MegaMicros stationed at the front doors. But what we didn't know was that there were snipers and cannons stationed where we could not see them. So they expected us to just waltz in into their trap. Deicsa suspected his controller's 'Wi-Fi' to the tank was cut off.

They waited. They were waiting for us to come in full force...

...

VROOOM!

My bike sounded off. I came driving like there wasn't anything standing in my way. The MegaMicros shot and shot, but keep on missing. Even the snipers couldn't aim well. The cannons' blast radiuses only made me wobble a little, but not enough to tip me over.

"Sir", a MegaMicro said to Deicsa, "scanners indicate exactly one individual Mii present. Signs of backup: unconfirmed."

"What?!", Deicsa shouted. "Where are the rest?! Where could they be?!"

Suddenly, a thought came up in Deicsa's head.

"Ambush...", he whispered.

He pushed the red alert button to inform every sentry and vehicle that intruders will somehow appear at any part of the base. Every single MegaMicro locked and loaded their QR Code guns, tanks revving up for hard action, and Deicsa retreating to his quarters underground.

I was still driving my motorbike without anything stopping me. The enemy thinks I'm going to ram the main doors just like a barge in. I'm not that stupid. I mean I could, but it's not the ramming the doors that was the problem. It's what's behind the doors that was the problem.

I did a wheel grind spin around in order to continue driving, but looking like I was going in circles without getting shot. The enemy was still shooting me with too many misses. I then pushed a button you would not expect: my Mii Gunner Ship dropping the two tanks me and my team stole right on top of the base. And they smashed right through the roofs, and crushed anything they landed on.

"Alright mechs!", Tyrone shouted. "It's time to fight it out!"

The bipedal tank rammed through tanks, exploding them, and crushed many MegaMicros soldiers.

"Lavalicious!", Laval shouted, shooting his guns very continuously.

While they were holding their ground, the other tank that dropped, containing Black and Phoenix, rammed through the main doors, humorously hitting MegaMicros with them flying, shouting in high pitched computer voices.

"Status: compromised! Mission failed! Initiate self destructioooOOOOON!", one MegaMicros shouted.

And guess what? They blew themselves up...

"Pretty!", Phoenix said. "Fireworks, hand made!"

We laughed at that joke like we were winning this fight. And it sure felt good to hear the cheer from my team.

I began to drive through the giant hole the tank rammed through, so I could find a way to revive the QR Coded Miis. Sadly, the databanks came up with no source of revival, whatsoever.

"I don't understand...", I said. "They were transformed into QR Codes, but I can't find a way to reverse that..."

After Tyrone and Laval finally finished the last MegaMicros soldier, they both jumped out of the tanks, walking towards where I was.

"Hey buddy", Tyrone said, "there's always a way. No matter what, hope is always with us. It's with everybody."

"And even with me too! Hahaha!", Deicsa shouted.

He was right in front of us, holding what looked like a QR Code Bazooka. Tyrone, Laval, and I looked at Deicsa with a surprised 'this is the end of us' look.

"Deicsa", I said, "you don't know what you are doing. If you shoot all of my friends and I, it will be meaningless to your cause."

"Oh it means a lot to me more than you know", he said, trying yo correct me. "Look around. Your Miis couldn't even stand up to me. They wouldn't live without me if I was their ruler. Do you see what I am capable of? Your mission does not give you any benefit. I mean, come on! What benefit does being here, chatting and doing missions give ya, huh?"

"I'll tell you what it gives me!", I shouted, walking up to him.

"E-Genius, no...", Black said in his mind. "You're risking your own life..."

"What it gives me is friends! I talked to Tyrone without being asked! I followed Laval without being asked! I thought I couldn't draw, but Phoenix said to do your best! And guess what? I am an artist! I play Smash with my friends, and we enjoy it! Because we do it together! I'm not going to waste my time playing against a dumb CPU player no way! I want to play with my friends! And talk with new people every day!", I shouted.

I kept walking up to Deicsa. He was feeling a bit nervous.

"E-Genius", he said, "I don't know what you're doing, but you better stay back! You Miis can't even help you through this one! If I am eliminated, I'll take you with me! And you will not get a thing out of me to help save your friends!"

I stopped. After what I heard, I just couldn't risk this helpful moment, hopefully.

"Deicsa", I said, angered, "you better listen and listen good. You will tell me how to revive my friend DJ Thunder and all the rest of the Miis you QR Coded! You can have this world in return, but I don't want to live in a world where friends don't exist! Please, have mercy! I beg you under the God Player!"

"God Player?", Deicsa asked. "There is no such thing! That's just an ideal you made up!"

"No", I said. "We are ruled by the players above the glass heavens, or so they call 'Screens'. They rule us, play as us, chat as us on Miiverse, you name it. But they do exist. Miiverse would not continue if it weren't for them."

"You lie yourself!", Deicsa shouted. "You are a product manufactured and distributed by, and only, Nintendo Co. You were created for financial purposes and to compete against Xbox's Avatats and PlayStation's Avatars, whatever the heck theirs are. So you are not ruled by players. You are ruled by money makers. You are just tools for making millions of dollars and yen. You exist because they get money out of that."

I gave a stern look at him like I wanted to tackle him, but couldn't risk it.

"You are dead wrong!", I said. "We have a player fanbase! We are literally ruled by them because they created us. We might've been used continuously on many games to make money for Nintendo, but that's good. We are continually living through the games and the players. We help Nintendo make money, and we continue to charm the players with our everlasting life. We make children smile, we make adults agree with the children, we even make ourselves happy because we helped each other and everyone else happy! We are together One! We are not split apart! We are united! We are friends to the very end! And if I have to risk my life for theirs, then so be it!"

Deicsa was shaking very nervously, but wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

"That's it! If your life is for theirs, then I guess we both will see each other on the other side, TOGETHER! RAAAAAHHH!"

He fired the QR Code Bazooka, and its blast was tremendous. It reached even towards me. But it didn't hit Deicsa apparently.

Everyone else went in shock. They saw me in a QR Code format. They didn't see my true Mii self...

"NOOO!", Tyrone shouted. "YOU KILLED E-GENIUS! YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR PRESENCE!"

He came charging to shoot him, but nothing happened. Deicsa gave a smirk on his face, and grabbed Tyrone and threw him next to me in my QR Code self!

"You thought I would fall? THINK AGAIN!", Deicsa shouted. "I'm a hacker! I can do whatever I want over technology! Nothing can stop me! I waste my time talking to Miis when I should've already known my mission was complete! What a lovely day that it was! And it will always be complete! Now I'm indestructible! The Mii World is mine!"

He was laughing evilly and hard. My team mourned at me with sadness on their faces.

"Noo... Noo...", Tyrone sobbed.

"No mor ACNL? Why would Deicsa do this to E-Genius...", Laval sobbed.

"You fought honorably", Black said. "But you ending like this? Not a fair match he gave you..."

Phoenix just went on her knees and prayed to the God Players.

"Please, God Players", she prayed, "bring every Mii back to life, especially E-Genius and my little brother DJ Thunder..."

Oddly enough, through the glass heavens, or screens, in the Nintendo of America, Reggie Fils-Amie, the human, looked at his 3DS, and found out there were harsh glitches appearing every time he tried Mii Maker.

"What in...", he said. "It looks like glitches. Must be some hacker trying to impersonate Snowden... Huff... What will we do to these hackers..."

He got up and went to the conference room within the building and did an announcement to the staff of the company.

"Attention everyone!", he shouted.

Everyone else quieted down.

"Thank you", he said. "Well, we got another hacker in the presence of our current Nintendo consoles, and it is targeting the Mii Maker Softwares. It's time to initiate our finest weapon Nintendo has always been using every couple of months to ensure total cleanup of every glitch and hacks present within the consoles: Patch 3.1!

And everyone got up to their working stations and found out that Miis were QR Coded within the software, but wasn't QR Coded by players. They saw someone tried to hack Miis into making them QR Codes for good.

"Sir", one employee said, getting Fils-Amie's attention, "we found the problem. The name of the hacker who did this goes by the name of Grem Deicsa. He was inspired by a well known Irish computer specialist named Walter O'Brien. Deicsa heard the speculation that O,Brien hacked NASA at the age of 13, but couldn't get any information on how he did that. So he turned to another well known computer specialist, but also got his evil side as well, and his name is Edward Joseph Snowden. He was a former CIA operative and took an evil side afterwards. So Deicsa was probably more inspired by Snowden than O'Brien because he got more details on Snowden than on O'Brien."

"That spec of a glitch...", Fils-Amie whispered. "Alright everyone, you know what to do! Initiate Patch 3.1."

And they did it, and it asked every player to update their consoles, and they confirmed it.

"Alright, everyone updated", another employee said. "And we also found the trace of Deicsa. We are sending police to arrest him right now!"

"Excellent!", Fils-Amie said in joy, but almost embarrassed himself from jumping. "Ahem... apologies. Just... springs in my steps."

Back to the Mii World.

Everyone still sobbed from this terrible moment of their friend, me, not able to smile since my face was QR Coded...

"Hey you", Deicsa shouted, "quit sitting there and get QR Coded!"

Phoenix ignored Deicsa.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, lady!", he shouted, grabbing her, before getting pushed back by Black.

"You leave my sister alone!", Black shouted. "This was your fault and it has always been your fault! Look what you did! You QR Coded my only little brother, you QR Coded my leader, and you disrespected Phoenix praying! You are a shame of the eon!"

"Look here, Mii!", Deicsa shouted. "You are better off being out of my way than standing in my way! So if you got more to say, than you'll regret more than what you say! You here me!"

The QR Codes suddenly turned back into the Miis that were within it. Every single one of them, DJ Thunder, and I, are slowly becoming Miis again.

"Now get ou-", Deicsa shouted, before being cut off by seeing Miis in front of him.

Everyone chatted that they are back to themselves again. There were cheers and joy again.

"NOO! WHY?!", Deicsa shouted.

"Because you underestimated the power of the players and Nintendo", I said, making a grand entrance behind Deicsa.

"DJ THUNDER!", Phoenix shouted.

"LITTLE BRO!", Black shouted, not what you'd see in him, but he's just happy DJ Thunder's back.

"SIS! BRO! YO DUDES! QUITE A PARTY I MISS, EH?", DJ Thunder shouted in joy.

The siblings gave a group hug, not wanting to let go of each other.

"BUDDY!", Tyrone shouted in joy at me.

"Hey guys. Just hang on for one second. I got this scum to deal with.", I said, determined to win.

"Oh I can't wait to see this!", Laval shouted.

"DEICSA!", I shouted.

Everyone silenced.

"You crossed the line on this! And now, your empire fell for that! And it's just you all alone now! No backup, no technology, all just nothing but the pathetic you!"

"You are going to pay for this!", Deicsa shouted. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU TOOK MY WORLD! YOU TOOK MY BASE! BUT YOU WON'T TAKE ME! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"

"Huff...", I said, creaking my neck and bones, "I guess it's time for you... TO GET HECKED!".

And the fight began. I continuously fired my gun at him, but he felt nothing.

"Ha! Pitiful!", he shouted.

I then did the dash attack where I trusted my arm cannon at him with a blast at the end, but he still felt nothing and just grabbed mope and threw me what looked like 30 feet in the air.

"WAAAAHH- Oof!", I screamed, before hitting the ground hard.

Deicsa was walking up with a smirk on his face. He then grabbed me by the neck and held me up. I was chocking.

"You forgot one important thing, E-Stupid", he whispered. "I'm a hacker. I'm indestructible of your attacks. You can't eliminate me."

Suddenly, a though came up in my head.

"Wait a minute...", I said. "Why am I chocking?! I'm indestructible to your moves too!"

Deicsa was shocked, and was kicked in the face by my foot. I got on my feet at last.

"What?! This can't be?! But in Smash Bros., you take damage! Why not now?!", he shouted, confused.

"Ah you've been studying well. So you played Smash, eh? Ohoho!", I said, teasing him. "This ain't smash! Well sort of, but I bent the rules outside of Smash Bros. This is my outside time where I am not damaged whatsoever! Everyone else has no damage, right guys?"

They shouted, "RIGHT!"

Deicsa was moving backwards, really nervous that he can't fight anymore.

"NOO! NOO! WHY?!", he shouted.

Suddenly, above the glass heavens, or screen, the real Deicsa was arrested by the police for hacking into Nintendo's Mii Maker software and other games too, and his hacking computer was shut off and trashed for good.

Back to the Mii World.

Next thing I knew, Deicsa was disintegrating slowly, with no response since the human version wasn't in control of the Hacked Mii Version.

I then just gave a final punch in his face before he vanished into thin air, just to show him not yo come back. And the battle... was won.

"YAAAAAY! HOORAY! WOOOHOOO! YEAH!"

Everyone cheered with blissful eyes and gave high fives and side bumps. It was just an amazing victory since I saw the smiles and joy like it should always be.

"E-Genius!", Phoenix said.

"Smart bro!", DJ Thunder said.

"Honorable friend", Black said, back to his calm self.

"Buddy, hey!", Tyrone said.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME LAVAL! Hey man", Laval said, from shouting to just talking normal.

They all gave me a group hug, and boy it was tight. I felt squished, but I'm a Mii. I'm indestructible to hugs. Hehe...

"E-Genius and co.", Kimishima said, coming up to us. "And attention everyone!"

Everyone silenced.

"Ahem", he said, clearing his throat, "you six have done great service to our world, and I personally want to thank you. You not only brought us back from QR Codes, but you kicked Deicsa out and he'll never come back. I want to reward you six with the privilege of become official VIPs of the Mii World! Give them a big round of applause everyone!"

And we heard a huge thunderous applause and cheers with some whistles in the background like it could catch the universe's ears.

"WOSH! THUNDEROUS APPLAUSE! MY KIND OF PEOPLE! WOOHOOO!", DJ Thunder shouted, very happy.

I watched around me that everyone appreciated the service me and my team brought the Miis. It was so heartwarming, but I suddenly silenced everyone with a hand.

"But Kimishima", I said, "we didn't stop Deicsa or reversed the QR Codes to the Miis. The God Players answered our prayers and helped us. They are the ones you should be thanking."

My team looked at me confused, except for Phoenix.

"I prayed, and it was answered. But we were told it was Nintendo that manufactured us, and they must've been responsible for the fix. E-Genius is right", she said. "However, E-Genius, we fought through it all, we eliminated the MegaMicros, and you gave the final punch to Deicsa, and he seemed affected by it... well, before he vanished."

"Oh great, I forgot to show Deicsa the head of his Gener- huh? It's not in my pack?", I said, puzzled. "Oh... It disintegrated like the rest of the army... Well anyway, yeah, I guess we did something about it too. We at least kept this world from total extinction. So, yeah... My team, the God Players, Nintendo, and I are even. But I still want to thank everyone for their help even though we were caught off guard by the enemy's precisional power. Thank you all. And like I said, I would risk my life if it means to save this world. I will stand by that rule for the eons to come. You can count on it!"

"Me too!", Phoenix shouted.

"By your side", Black said.

"Will the ladies be at my side too?", DJ Thunder humorously asked.

"You helped me buddy. And I'll help you in return. Always", Tyrone said.

"We sure got Flavaless victory! And with you buddy, it will always be the best time!", Laval shouted.

We stood like soldiers, and gave a salute to Kimishima and the Miis. Everyone else saluted as well.

It seemed like it was finally over. But there was still one thing I wanted to know.

While everyone walked back to the Mii Plaza, I walked to get Kimishima's attention.

"Mr. Kimishima", I said, "there's still one thing I didn't have an answer for."

He looked at me with one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Where... is Mr. Iwata?", I asked.

He gave a sad puff of breath, taking his glasses off, and that scared me.

"E-Genius", he said, "let's go to the Mii Plaza... and you'll see where he is..."

I was very disturbing on this thought... where could Mr. Iwata be through all of this? What could've happened to him?


	19. Part 19: The Funeral

**Part 19: The...Funeral**

I was walking with my team, I mean my friends, down through the canyons, heading towards the Mii Plaza. I was still very concerned about Mr. Iwata's whereabouts. My friends, though, have smiles on their faces. That makes them true geniuses, even better geniuses than me, in my opinion. But more than an opinion, it's a fact.

As we entered the Mii Plaza, everyone stopped suddenly. I accidentally walked right into a Mii's back and fell over. Luckily, I'm not hurt.

"Hey, what's the hold up?", I asked the Mii in front of me as I got back on my feet.

The Mii strangely cried. "No...", he whimpered.

I went through some Miis, with my friends behind me, and you can imagine how hard it was to get through a bunch of Miis.

"Phew... we made it, guys", I said, relieved that we got through.

But they didn't smile or cheer. Their faces looked surprised, followed by sad looks on their faces. I turned my head to face what was in front of me, and I followed my friends' sad faces.

It was... a Nintendo President... casket...

"What?!", I cried, running up to the casket.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Mr. Kimishima announced, "we are gathered here today because the Nintendo President above the glass heavens... has passed away. Control over this Mii is now impossible for the Nintendo President above the glass heavens because he is in an even higher heaven than ours. I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Iwata is now a God Player's use. No longer the Nintendo's President."

Everyone was silent, with some crying, sniffling, even my friends couldn't bare to see this...

I? I did the same. But I beat up the casket as I was drowning in misery. I felt like I was drowning in my own tears.

"No... Why?", Phoenix whimpered.

"I can't believe this tragedy", Tyrone said.

"Dude", DJ Thunder said, "don't stop watching over us, you dig?"

"Honor, care, honesty, heart", Black said. "Those qualities Mr. Iwata possessed. Let's honor that from him."

"Nintendo better not give up making games because of this. Oh... No offense Mr. Iwata. I'll miss you too", Dylan said.

"I was not aware of this", I said. "Honest to the God Players, I was never aware of this. I didn't even get to say "Mii Mission is complete" to Mr. Iwata. How can I live through this?"

Mr. Kimishima came up to me, patting me on my shoulder for comfort. I just ducked my head slowly.

"Son", Mr. Kimishima said, "he's not the first president to pass on. There were previous presidents that passed on too. Mr. Iwata is the first, though, to not be related to any of the previous presidents. I know how you feel. But you can't say that you can't live through this. There's a time for mourning, but there's always time for living. Don't stop that clock there. Keep ticking until you get old. You have a life to live through."

His words meant a lot to me, and I nodded in agreement.

"You're right", I said, getting up. "I might've not been born to hear the deaths of the previous presidents, well, there was another I heard, but I listened to what you said and just lived through that. But another death shouldn't stop me. I have to honor their passing by continuing their legacy. I must keep supporting Nintendo because they have been my childhood, and will always be in my heart in adulthood. No matter what happens, the road might be rocky, but I will walk through and never fall. My friends have helped me to do that. And just like they helped me, I helped them, and I always will help them. I promise from the bottom of my heart to you, besties."

"That's my buddy!", Tyrone shouted.

"Truer words have never been spoken", Black said, smiling.

"Right on, dude! Boom 'shock'alaca!", DJ Thunder shouted in happiness, referring to Barkley's phrase 'Boom shakolaka'.

"Very good, E-Genius", Phoenix said, giving me a big hug.

"You never gave up on us! We won't give up on you!", Laval shouted, feeling strength coursing through his veins.

I felt very comforted, and everyone in the audience smiled at me and my friends. Then suddenly, the casket moved.

"What is...", I said, surprised.

The casket opened up, and Mr. Iwata jumped out and landed before giving his phrase, "Direct to you!".

Everyone applauded very loudly. And the cheer swept the nation like a giant tsunami taking down a continent.

"Woah! How?!", I shouted.

"Is it... resurrection?",Phoenix asked.

"Dude!", DJ Thunder shouted. "Either he's alive, or he's just a jack in the box, or casket!"

"He's back! And better than ever!", Tyrone shouted.

"Wow! And no, I didn't press any buttons, Tyrone!", Laval shouted.

"I don't know how, but he'll always live with us. A fitting end, but a blissful beginning with no end", Black said.

"Mr. Iwata, how are you back?", Mr. Kimishima asked.

"The spirit is still here. My look alike is still controlling me. I'm not dead, and everyone knows I'm not dead. Sure my look alike is not present physically above the glass heavens, but he returned to control me, or Mii, as a spirit, and I'm literally here now. And boy, I'm facing 'directly' to the greatest avatars I have seen. What an amazing honor to really meet you."

He did his usual signature move of putting two hands in front of his face, and moved both hands forward in a 'directly to you' motion.

It caused a huge roar of cheering, clapping, whistling, and joy from the Miis in front of him. My friends cheered loudly. I walked up to him, smiling a huge smile, with tears dripping hard.

"Mr. Iwata", I said, "I'm very happy you're back with us. I wanted to say this very important thing to you that I never got a chance to say. Mr. Iwata, Mii Mission is complete!"

I gave a 'directly to you' salute to him, and he did the same to me.

"E-Genius", he said, "it has been my pleasure to hire you and your friends on this important mission, and it will always be my pleasure. I'm sorry I'm not the President anymore. But I'm always here for everyone and you. Never forget that."

I gave a good hand shake to the former Nintendo President, and it was the best hand shake I could ever receive.

"Mr. Kimishima", Mr. Iwata said, "do us a great job of maintaining order in Nintendo and Nintendo's fans and friends. I know you'll help us through this. I'm very sorry that I failed to listen to you that the Wii U would not be a financial success. I-"

Mr. Kimishima walked up and patted him on the shoulder to correct him.

"No", Mr. Kimishima said, "it's a financial success to those who bought the Wii U. Sure it didn't grab millions of dollars, but it still helped to maintain Nintendo and its fans who bought it. You brought us the Gamecube, DS, Wii, 3DS, and Wii U. You done us a great favor in helping Nintendo to keep on living. You have never failed us and you never will fail us. I'll continue this legacy that you gave me and never forget it. I 'directly' promise you that."

And with that, Mr. Iwata gave a final 'directly to you' salute to the crowd, and walked off the Mii Plaza stage to join the crowd of Miis.

"Attention", Mr. Kimishima announced. "This will not be a funeral anymore, but now it's switched to a VIP Ceremony in honor of E-Genius and his friends. E-Genius and co., if you could just line up straight for me, side by side, please.

Oh my friends and I couldn't wait to get rewarded for our service to Nintendo. Like most soldiers, we have came home. And like them, we got commemorated.


	20. Part 20: The Ceremony

**Part 20: The Ceremony**

My friends and I had came a long way to earn what we fought so hard for, and it turned out to be a true success. Mr. Iwata was back, the Miis were back, and all my friends are back.

Now, my friends and I waited for Mr. Kimishima. He got out a VIP Zapper, but don't worry. It doesn't zap us literally. It actually changes our pants, like you see in Mii Maker, from a gray color to a golden color.

He began to announce the VIP Miis as he walked up to each Mii.

"Phoenix", he said, "you kept hope with the team, and prayed of our coming back, and it worked. You helped E-Genius along the way as a Mii Gunner, and I thank you for that. You deserve this."

The Zapper zapped, and Phoenix's pants turned gold. She smiled and blushed a huge pink.

"Black", he said, "you fought with honor, you always obeyed the rules of Nintendo and E-Genius. You earned this."

The Zapper zapped, and Black's pants turned gold. He gave a pleased smile like a true by-the-book soldier.

"DJ Thunder", Mr. Kimishima said, "you have enlightened the team with your everyday sense of humor, and you never let your guard down with your 'shocking' speed. You can have this if you want."

The Zapper zapped, and DJ Thunder's pants turned gold.

"Wow! IT MATCHES MY SHIRT! A SHOCKING EXPERIENCE!", he shouted in excitement.

"Dylan", Mr. Kimishima said, "you would fight no matter how big or small the enemy is. You might be the smallest of E-Genius and co., but you can cause havoc to the enemy no matter what. Have this before you try to grab it out of my hands."

The Zapper zapped, and Laval's pants turned gold.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, IT'S LAVAL!", he shouted.

Mr. Kimishima quickly scooted over to Tyrone.

"Ahem, Tyrone", Mr. Kimishima said, "you have been one of E-Genius's best friends ever since you two talked. You expanded the friendship beyond Miiverse, and you have done great service with your friends. And also, you've kept an eye out on Dylan."

"IT'S... Oh forget it", Laval shouted, but gave up.

The Zapper zapped, and Tyrone's pants turned gold. He gave a huge smile to everyone and me. He has always been the best at his smiles.

"And finally, E-Genius", Mr. Kimishima said, "you have saved our Mii World with your friends by simply leading your friends and fighting through every enemy, one by one. You never looked back at your mistakes because you kept moving forward to suppress your mistakes. You never gave up on Nintendo, the Miis, the World, or even your friends. And they never had gave up on you. Neither did we. And for that reason, I shall personally reward you with this.

And for that moment, the Zapper zapped, and it turned my pants gold. I shed tears because this was the happiest moment of my life. Me and my friends were officially VIPs of Nintendo.

And for that, the crowd cheered, clapped, and whistled loud, booming the nation.

Mr. Miyamoto, Fils-Amie, Sakurai, Mr. Kimishima, and Mr. Iwata walked up and down to me and my friends and shook hands with each other.

Now, me and my friends thought we would play with each other after the ceremony was over. We decided to head to a Smash station before the God Players played us again. It was sad that Mr. Iwata's look alike passed on. But he came back into his Mii's body. So here was the question I asked myself: was there really a happy ending in this?

 **The End**

 **Next Page: Credits**


	21. Credits

**Credits**

I never thought we would finally come to a heart-warming conclusion to this wonderful story. But we did. A happy ending is always the best ending. Thank you to all my viewers of this story. I would like to credit the following:

 **Rachel 'Phoenix** ' Phoenix

 **IsaacSSB** DJ Thunder

 **SD_Smasher LTIMT** Black

 **Ninja T** Tyrone

 **Cyber Dylan** Laval

 **Tatsumi Kimishima** Mr. Kimishima

 **Masahiro Sakurai** Sakurai

 **Reggie Fils-Amie** Fils-Amie

 **Satoru Iwata** Mr. Iwata

 **MegaEGenius 'E-Genius' (me)** E-Genius

 **Grem Deicsa** Grem Deicsa (made up)

Thank you everyone viewing this. My friends also, I thank you for being the best friends I could ever hoped to imagine and for your inspiration to put you in my story, especially the Nintendo people. If you want to visit our pages, their names are also on YouTube. Check them out. And my YouTube page is the first name you seen in the credits.

Thank you all and have a good summer. I'll whip up another fanfiction soon. Here's a hint about it: it involves the Pokemon, Lucario.

See ya soon!


End file.
